Sideways
by Linni Klainer
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Blaine es el chico más popular de la escuela y también es un acosador. Kurt es el chico nuevo y la nueva víctima del equipo de fútbol, pero intimidar a alguien no necesariamente significa que no van a terminar gustándose, incluso si haces tu mejor intento para qué no suceda. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**NT: **Hooooooooooooooola! estoy tan emocionada de mostrarles mi primer fic: bueno no es mio Glee no me pertenence y esto es solo la traduccion autorizada de Sideways de CrissColferL0ve. bueno antes de que lean quiero aclararles unas cositas: este fic en un principio se llamaba **Bully!Blaine **hasta que el autor lo cambio a **Sideways** por la cancion de mismo nombre de **Citizen Cope, **Blaine es un senior(alumno de ultimo grado), y quaterback del equipo de futbol. Algunas palabras las deje en ingles como slushie y senior class; Bully en español se traduce como maton pero preferi dejarlo en acosador por respeto a mi Blainey. ammm creo que es todo asi que disfrutenlo:D

**Capítulo 1:**

Era el primer día del último año y había un chico nuevo.

Nunca hubo un chico nuevo.

La última vez que se había presentado un chico nuevo, había estado probablemente en segundo grado, cuando esa chica con su ojo vago y los dientes torcidos se había trasladado de... alguna parte. Blaine no lo recordaba, de hecho, él no estaba seguro de haberla conocido alguna vez. En realidad no se molestaba en averiguar los detalles menores sobre todos en McKinley High. Para él no era necesario. Él era al que todo mundo quería conocer, él era quien todo mundo quería ser, aunque, a veces, realmente no quería ni ser él mismo.

Sin embargo, había un chico nuevo ahora. Blaine lo vio desde el pasillo. Él parecía tener una pelea con su casillero nuevo. Parecía como si estuviera murmurando obscenidades en voz baja mientras movía la cerradura contrario a las manecillas del reloj con mucha fuerza. Él estaría familiarizado con él muy pronto, pensó Blaine, probablemente terminaría en su interior antes de que terminara el día.

Fue interesante, este chico, de un modo extraño. Él no era como cualquiera de los otros chicos que asistieron a McKinley. Al menos, no parecía ser de esa forma. Nunca nadie había vestido así por aquí. Claro, algunos de los chicos en el círculo de Blaine eran bastante acomodados y vestían ropa de diseñador, pero no así. Blaine tenía suéteres de diseñor, playeras polo, jeans, zapatos, pero él nunca uso algo que incluso se pareciera a lo que este chico vestía. Su chaleco de lentejuelas, de manga larga, su ajustada camisa blanca y sus entallados, entallados jeans que solo iban a empeorar las cosas para él. Muy pronto el pobre chico se estremecería en sus botas de cuero violeta de Doc. Martins. Blaine casi sintió lástima por él. Casi.

Blaine miró al chico con curiosidad. Ahora tenía su casillero abierto y estaba sacando libros de la bolsa que llevaba sobre su hombro, para colocarlos en su interior. Para todo parecía terriblemente torpe y como si estuviera en un gran forcejeo. Eso también iba a ser usado en su contra, también, Blaine admitió, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa, Anderson?" dijo Noah Puckerman, apareciendo de la nada y sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos. Levantó su brazo musculoso, esperando que Blaine lo saludara como siempre lo hacían. Blaine golpeó su puño contra Puck dándole una sonrisa.

"Chico Nuevo", Blaine sintió la necesidad de señalarlo, hizo un gesto hacia el chico con el cabello perfectamente peinado, mientras estudiaba lo que parecía ser su horario con gran interés.

Puck se esforzó por ver entre la multitud, y luego sonrió, sus ojos oscuros brillaron brevemente cuando vio al muchacho.

"Dulce", se rió entre dientes Puck, alargando la "e" del sonido "dulce" de la palabra. "Una vez que los chicos estén aquí, podremos darle una apropiada bienvenida a McKinley High!"

Blaine forzó una carcajada y se enderezó, acomodando su roja chaqueta Letterman sobre su pecho. Él sabía lo que una 'apropiada bienvenida a McKinley High' implicaba. Había participado en bastantes. Vio como Puck comenzó a reunir al resto del equipo de fútbol que pasaban por el pasillo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que al menos ocho hombres estuvieran de pie junto al casillero de Blaine hablando en voz alta y riendo a carcajadas, algunos de ellos sosteniendo vasos llenos hasta el borde con slushie.

Blaine miró por el pasillo al chico nuevo otra vez, todavía estaba estudiando su horario, sus cejas finas fruncidas, los ojos entrecerrados, el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Blaine se estremeció al pensar en lo que iba a pasarle a este chico, sintió un extraño vacío en la formación de la boca de su estómago. Si fuera una buena persona, él les habría dicho que no lo hicieran. Si fuera una buena persona, ni siquiera sería amigo de ellos en primer lugar. Si fuera una buena persona, se habría marchado y los hubiera dejado ahí con sus planes malvados.

"Hey", dijo Puck, golpeando a Blaine en el hombro juguetonamente. "Aquí tienes, amigo."

Blaine miró el vaso de hielo que Puck sostenía para que lo tomara. Miró el granizado violeta y pensó en cómo el hielo se filtraría a través de la ropa del chico, empapando y manchando su camisa blanca, destruyendo un peinado que parecía haber tomado mucho tiempo para llegar a la perfección. Blaine sintió su estómago hundirse un poco, luego se regañó mentalmente para ni siquiera pensar en eso. ¿Qué acaso este chico nuevo hizo algo en Blaine Anderson? Él nunca se había preocupado antes, ¿por qué debería empezar ahora? La conciencia era para los tontos, eso se lo había dicho durante mucho tiempo, esto era en lo que tenía que creer.

Blaine sonrió, de oreja a oreja y tomó el vaso, porque Blaine no era una buena persona.

* * *

"Hey, chico nuevo", dijo Puckerman de forma cantarina.

Blaine vio cómo el chico se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la pandilla de chicos todos vestidos con chaquetas rojas, sosteniendo vasos rebosantes con hielo de color. Él vio el horror en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, vio la forma en que sus ojos -que parecían ser de color azul, Blaine no podía siquiera decir como eran-, ensanchándose, tan redondos como platos, vio su mandíbula aflojarse, sus pálidos labios separarse, vio la sangre drenarse de su -ya pálido- rostro. Vio su aliento atorarse en su pecho, vio el terror en sus ojos, vio cómo su horario se le cayó de las manos y siguió el vaivén del papel hasta que golpeó el suelo frío y duro. Blaine había visto el pánico en chicos en esta situación, pero el terror en los ojos de este chico era nuevo y un poco sorprendente para él.

"Yo-tú..." el muchacho se detuvo, las palabras lo traicionaban, mientras sus brillantes ojos se dirigían hacia cada uno de los chicos que le sonreían salvajemente. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Blaine, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la siguiente persona.

"Pensamos en darte la bienvenida a McKinley con un lindo", dijo Puck, dando un paso más cerca. "Refrescante", los demás se trasladaron hacia adelante también, incluyendo a Blaine, porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer. "Slushie facial", terminó Puck, con los ojos llenos de diversión y con la boca torcida en una amplia sonrisa.

El muchacho dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero no había a dónde ir. Estaba acorralado y nadie iba a venir a su rescate, nadie acudía al rescate de otros en esta escuela, porque nadie se atrevía a darle la cara a Blaine ni al equipo de fútbol. Ellos se salían con la suya en muchas ocasiones, los profesores permitían sus acciones por dinero, o porque eran necesarios en el equipo para ayudar a McKinley a conservar su buen nombre. Este chico iba a tener una experiencia reveladora, un baño frio justo en medio del pasillo lleno de gente y nada ni nadie iba a impedir que suceda.

"Y debido a que eres, completamente nuevo", continuó Puck, todavía acercándose. "Voy a presentarte a nuestro chico número uno."

_Oh, no,_ pensó Blaine, brevemente y luego Puck lo estaba llevando del brazo al centro del círculo. Blaine sintió a su estómago retorcerse de nuevo, esta vez dolorosamente.

"Chico nuevo", sonrió Puck, mientras balanceaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, haciendo a Blaine estremecerse ligeramente. "Conoce a mi chico principal, el Sr. Blaine Anderson. Él va a darte tu primera fiesta de bienvenida a McKinley High!"

Ahora Puck estaba mirando a Blaine, esperando a que vuelque el granizado encima de la cabeza del chico. Blaine sintió ocho pares de ojos sobre él, mirándolo de forma expectante, todos claramente preguntándose por qué no lo había hecho todavía. Lo que tenía sentido, porque Blaine tampoco estaba seguro de por qué aun no lo había hecho. Es decir, él era grosero con la mayoría de la gente, era un acosador, de verdad, aunque no le gustaba ese término. Se comía niños como este para el desayuno. Tendría que aguantar -lo que fuera- y sólo hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Él miró a Puck y a los chicos, quienes le asentían alentadores, algunos de ellos dejando escapar sonidos fuertes como animales feroces. Blaine miró de nuevo al chico, su mirada gris-azul -Blaine podía ver el color de sus ojos muy claramente ahora y realmente eran de un azul brillante- mirándolo, suplicante, casi rogándole no hacerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción y si la tenía, iba a optar por hacerlo de todos modos, ¿no?

Blaine sonrió, arrancando su mirada de los ojos llenos de terror del chico, luego elevó el vaso por encima de su cabeza.

"Bienvenido a McKinley", dijo, con una risa cruel. "Espero que encuentres aquí la temperatura a tu gusto."

Y con eso, vació el contenido del vaso sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Los otros estallaron en carcajadas y también vertieron los granizados que tenían sobre el chico. Este se retorció y jadeó mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo, con la cara entre las manos, el hielo helado goteando por sus dedos, el pelo pegado a la cabeza, su traje manchado por todas partes.

"Habrá mucho más de donde vino esto!" Puck gritó mientras caminaba lejos, chocando sus palmas con las de los otros chicos.

Blaine se fue con su grupo de amigos, y luego creo la excusa de que había dejado algo en su casillero. Se apresuró en regresar y lo abrió, fingiendo buscar algo en su interior, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo al chico nuevo. El muchacho se puso de pie, con cautela, todo su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Vio como cerró de golpe su casillero con un fuerte gemido, y luego se alejó lentamente.

Blaine esperó hasta que se perdiera de vista por completo, antes de regresar al casillero del chico. Se agachó y recogió el horario mojado del suelo y lo estudió. Al igual que todos los programas de McKinley, éste tenía una pequeña fotografía del muchacho en la esquina izquierda. Era difícil ver más allá de las manchas de color púrpura y la humedad, pero sus características se distinguían; esos ojos azules inconfundibles, sus labios delgados, pálidos, hacia abajo en un gesto leve y el estilo como tenia peinado su cabello. Blaine miró a la derecha, en busca de un nombre.

_Kurt Hummel._

Bajó los ojos para estudiar las clases del chico, cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

"Blaine, cariño!"

Dobló el papel rápidamente, con cuidado de no romperlo y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, antes de girar alrededor para encontrar a su novia de pie, sonriéndole. Quinn Fabray era la capitana del equipo de porristas y la chica que todos querían. Ella era la típica chica bonita, rubia y popular, como las de las películas. Claro, era un hecho que ella y Blaine serian pareja. Tenían casi un año juntos y ahora siendo Seniors eran "LA" pareja en McKinley.

"¿Qué estás haciendo parado en este charco?" ella sonrió dulcemente mientras se deslizaba a través del brazo de Blaine. "Bueno, vamos, tontito. Llegaremos tarde a clase!"

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y le permitió tirar de él a su primera clase. Volvió a mirar el charco púrpura cerca casillero del niño, ahora se estaba extendiendo por el pasillo, a lo largo de las pequeñas grietas en las baldosas. Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le importa a él un estúpido chico nuevo? Él era Blaine Anderson, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol, el chico que todo el mundo quería ser. Tenía a Quinn Fabray, por el amor de Dios! Tenía que ser este chico, el chico al que todo el mundo admiraba, el hombre al que todos temían. Nadie le temía a una buena persona. Y Blaine Anderson, sin dudas, no era una buena persona.

* * *

"Te veré en el almuerzo, bebé", dijo Quinn, dando a Blaine un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo del salón de clase.

Blaine agarró su bolso y se levantó. Esa sensación extraña se encontraba todavía en la boca de su estómago y le hacía sentirse mal. El impulso de vomitar se había quedado con él durante toda la clase, pero sabía que si salía e iba al baño, realmente no lograría vomitar. Era una sensación extraña, una sensación a la cual no podía ponerle un nombre. Suspiró y salió de la habitación a los pasillos abarrotados, con los ojos en busca de alguien en particular. Miró a su alrededor, forzando a sus ojos, buscando ese cabello, porque en realidad no podía desaparecer ese cabello. Lo vio entonces, de pie junto al baño, con la cabeza enterrada en un libro.

Blaine se paseó por el vestíbulo, la gente dando un paso hacia atrás para permitirle pasar, nadie hace contacto visual con él. Ahora había llegado a su destino. Levantó una mano y arrojo el libro de las manos del chico. Se cayó al suelo con un ruido silencioso. Ojos oscuros lo miraron a través de marcos gruesos y gafas oscuras.

"Jacob Ben Israel," Blaine habló sobre la multitud, alardeando hacia el otro chico. "Vamos a tener una pequeña charla."

Blaine hizo un gesto a Jacob para que lo siguiera, mientras empujaba la puerta del baño para que abriera y entrar. Él se aseguró de que estaba vacío, y luego volvió a mirar a Jacob parado ahí, con el libro en sus manos, su pelo revuelto como una nube muy rizada que rodeaba su cara. Parecía alarmado.

"Estas al tanto del nuevo estudiante en la clase de último año, supongo", dijo Blaine, porque Jacob conocía a todos. Era como una pequeña comadreja, metiéndose constantemente en los asuntos de todos.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaine alzó la mano para detenerlo y él se detuvo.

"¿Qué sabes de él?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿_Por qué?_" Blaine dijo, furioso, dando un paso más cerca de Jacob, que se acobardó un poco hacia atrás, sus manos jugueteando con el libro. Siempre era fácil de tratar Jacob haciéndolo sentir menos persona de lo que era, de hecho, era fácil para Blaine tratar a todos de esta manera, sobre todo porque la mayoría de la gente en McKinley _son_ menor persona que Blaine. Se preguntó de qué se trataba con este nuevo chico que le hizo sentir menos confianza con esto. Si podía sentirse el jefe de Jacob Ben Israel en estos momentos, entonces eso significaba que no había perdido su toque, o lo que sea que fuera. Quería decir que este chico era algún tipo de excepción, cosa que no le gustaba ni un poco.

"Yo s-solo preguntaba por-porque estas tan interesado e-en un don nadie como es-ese.", respondió Jacob nerviosamente con la voz chillona, su mirada en todo, menos en Blaine.

Era una buena pregunta, pero era también una pregunta para la cual Blaine no tenía respuesta.

"Porque quiero saber quién está en mi escuela, por eso," respondió Blaine, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ahora, dime lo que sabes."

Jacob tragó saliva y empezó a hablar.

"Yo n-no sé mucho, sólo que él vive con s-su papá. Su no-nombre es Kurt y él e-es gay, es decir, al menos yo _creo_ que lo es ", tartamudeó, pestañeando sin control.

Las cejas de Blaine se fruncieron, al obtener esta nueva información. La sexualidad del chico ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza. No había estudiantes gays en McKinley, al menos ninguno del que Blaine estuviera consciente.

"Está bien," dijo Blaine, con calma. "Quiero que encuentres todo lo que puedas sobre él y me lo informes antes del almuerzo. ¿Entiendes?"

Se acercó a Jacob y tomó con un puño su camisa. Jacob se quedó sin aliento y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Bien", dijo, soltando al muchacho. Jacob se alejo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Ah, y Jacob?" Blaine lo llamó.

Jacob volteo y lo miró de nuevo, enfrentándose a él muerto de miedo.

"S-sí?"

"Voy a necesitar una copia de su horario, ¿Crees que me puedas conseguir eso?" Blaine sabía que podía. Jacob estaba en el departamento de prensa, lo que significaba que tenía acceso a la mayoría de los archivos con información de los estudiantes que el director Figgins guardaba en su oficina. Jacob asintió con la cabeza una vez. "Dile a alguien acerca de esto y voy a afeitar su cabeza, aunque Dios sabe que yo te estaría haciendo un favor."

Esta vez, Jacob no hizo preguntas, se limitó a asentir antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a Blaine parado allí solo.

* * *

Blaine dijo a sus amigos que tenía que ver a su profesor de historia sobre un trabajo durante el almuerzo. Se sentó en la esquina trasera de la biblioteca de la escuela, aspirando el olor de los libros polvorientos y antiguos que estaban en los estantes de madera que lo rodeaban, con dos hojas de papel sobre la mesa delante de él. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho, y sus manos temblaban. Bajó la mirada a la primera hoja, que Jacob le había dado mientras pasaba por el pasillo. Estudió la caligrafía desigual de Jacob, tratando de entenderlo.

_Kurt Hummel, 17 años, de Westerville, Ohio. __Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de diciembre 1994. __Vive con su padre en Lima, es definitivamente gay (le pregunté). __Un estudiante muy dedicado, abandonó su escuela anterior por razones personales –las cuales no se especifican. __Horario adjunto.__Por favor, no me des una paliza-JBI._

Blaine rodó los ojos. No estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando. Tal vez el número de teléfono del chico, o algo así. Lo que Jacob le había dado no era lo suficiente. _Pero, lo suficiente para qué?_, se preguntó brevemente, mientras levantaba la otra hoja de papel y lo puso delante de él.

Era una réplica del manchado y ahora rígido horario que tenía en su bolsillo. Ahora podía ver la fotografía con más claridad. El chico- _Kurt_ -parecía como si alguien le acabara de decir que su pez mascota había sido asesinado por el gato del vecino. Se veía igual que cuando Blaine había puesto los ojos en él, por primera vez en el pasillo, mientras luchaba con la combinación de su casillero. Tenía los ojos tristes y con el color del cielo durante el verano.

También tenía el ceño fruncido. Se veía miserable. Blaine se preguntó por qué estaba tan triste. Vivía con su padre, ¿tal vez su madre había muerto recientemente? ¿Tal vez se había fugado con otro hombre? La mente de Blaine estaba llena de ideas, su imaginación corría salvajemente. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le había pasado a este muchacho, pero había algo detrás de esos ojitos azules, algo Blaine podía ver incluso en esta pequeña fotografía, algo que le obligaba a querer saber más sobre él.

Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó el primer repique de la campana, el cual les recordaba a los estudiantes que su clase comenzaba en quince minutos. Miró alrededor de la biblioteca vacía, sólo el bibliotecario estaba presente, charlando tranquilamente con alguien por teléfono. Se puso de pie y recogió sus pertenencias, antes de salir por la puerta, con el corazón acelerado por el choque del sonido que la campana le había dado momentos antes. Subió las escaleras hasta donde estaban los casilleros. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, sin un alma a la vista. Se detuvo en el casillero del chico nuevo, Kurt, y miró a su alrededor otra vez, asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor, antes de sacar el horario limpio y seco de su bolso. Se quedó quieto por un momento, el corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y luego deslizó la página a través de la pequeña abertura en la puerta del casillero.

Se alejó antes de que alguien lo viera allí, su corazón siguió latiendo salvajemente contra su caja torácica, ese vacío seguía presente en su vientre. Sólo cuando había llegado al final del pasillo, dio un suspiro de alivio, pero todavía había algo dentro de él que lo molestaba, en alguna parte, no estaba seguro donde, pero esperaba que desapareciera pronto, porque no podía darse el lujo de tener que lidiar con las consecuencias que esto acarreara si no lo hacía.

Blaine dio vuelta en la esquina, a lo lejos, el sonido de los estudiantes que venían hacia él, y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, porque eso era para lo que había sido programado, todos y cada uno de los días desde antes que tuviera memoria.

* * *

Kurt Hummel había pasado su hora de almuerzo sentado solo en un aula vacía, tomando el bocadillo que su padre había guardado en una pequeña bolsa de papel para él, no quería arriesgarse a chocar con ese grupo de neandertales que habían atacado su cara con hielo esta mañana.

Él tenía demasiadas esperanzas de llegar a McKinley, a Lima, en general. Pensó que una vez estando fuera de Westerville, dejaría todas las cosas malas atrás, pero al parecer este no fue el caso. Se preguntó si debía aceptar el hecho de que iba a pasar el resto de su existencia siendo la víctima, el blanco de todos los comentarios sarcásticos y los puños furiosos y ahora, de los vasos llenos con bebidas frías.

Salió del salón de clases vacío cuando oyó una campana sonar desde el intercomunicador por encima de la puerta, asumiendo que eso significaba que tenía que ir a clase muy pronto. Él había estado luchando durante toda la mañana, preguntando a personas al azar cual clase seguía y tratando de averiguar donde debía estar, incluso había perdido dos clases. Había dejado caer su horario anterior, cuando los deportistas lo habían rodeado y cuando había regresado de secarse, el programa había desaparecido. Al principio, pensó que los de la limpieza debieron haberse deshecho de él, pero entonces vio que el charco de líquido púrpura estaba todavía ahí cubriendo el camino desde su casillero hasta los que se encontraban del otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba su casillero, observo que no había nadie todavía. Era temprano. Maldijo en voz baja, porque siempre se estaba metiendo en situaciones difíciles como esta. En nombre de todo lo que era sagrado, por qué había sido esa campana?

Kurt suspiró mientras luchaba por girar la cerradura de su casillero. Esto era ridículo. No debería haber sido tan difícil como lo fue, pero él simplemente no podía conseguir la combinación correcta a la primera vez, o a la segunda o incluso una tercera. Después de varios intentos susurrando palabras inconfesables entre dientes, la cerradura hizo clic y finalmente la puerta se abrió. De repente, dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando algo cayó de su casillero. Estaba en lo máximo del nerviosismo. Su día no había tenido exactamente un buen comienzo y seguía esperando a que las cosas más terribles le pasaran.

Sin embargo, cuando Kurt miró al piso, ahora impecable bajo sus pies, vio que lo que había caído de su casillero era una hoja de papel blanco. Su estómago se retorció un poco, cuando los pensamientos de lo que esta página podía ser corrieron a través de su mente, su cerebro imaginando que sólo podía ser algo negativo.

Finalmente, se inclinó para recoger la hoja de papel, consciente de los estudiantes que ahora estaban presentes en el pasillo, hablando y riendo y empujando a todos los que se interponían en su camino contra los casilleros. Se sentía seguro con las grandes multitudes porque se podía esconder entre ellos. Volvió su atención de nuevo a la página y le dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al descubrir que era su horario. O por lo menos una copia del mismo, ya que estaba seguro de que el original ya no sería legible y probablemente estaba en una papelera de reciclaje en ese mismo momento.

Frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose quién demonios se tomaría el tiempo para meter un programa limpio en su casillero. Tal vez había sido un profesor que lo había visto tirado y sintió que era su deber reemplazarlo. Esa era la única explicación sensata que se le podía ocurrir. No era como si alguien hubiera cambiado su forma de comportarse hacia él durante el día a remotamente amistoso. La gente apenas y se había fijado en él y los que lo hicieron, o bien se reían con sus amigos, obviamente iniciando algún tipo de broma, o se le quedaban mirando como si tuviera seis cabezas y llevara un polvoriento vestido de noche rosado. Nada nuevo, suponía, pero eso no quita el hecho de que todavía duela cada vez que ocurra.

Kurt miró las clases impresas en la página; inglés era el siguiente. Al menos tenía un horario ahora, en lugar de tener que preocuparse hacia dónde tenía que ir. Se encogió de hombros, aseguro su casillero cerrado y se dio vuelta. Bajó la cabeza y se apresuró a buscar a su próxima clase.

* * *

Blaine estaba en su propio casillero y vio como el nuevo chico, ligeramente, saltó hacia atrás cuando el horario que había colocado allí cayó y llego a sus pies. Tenía el cabello seco ahora, pero no con el mismo cuidado y estilo, en nada se parecía a como lo traía por la mañana. Ahora parecía rígido y pegajoso y sus ropas estaban terriblemente manchadas.

Nadie se acercó al chico, ni siquiera miró en su dirección mientras se agachaba para recoger el horario del suelo. Blaine vio como sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que había en la página. Fue una estupidez, pero Blaine se complacía al tener esta vista, al saber que el muchacho estaba tan sorprendido por algo que él había hecho. Se enderezó la sonrisa, que no sabía que había estado luciendo, en una línea rígida e inclinó la cabeza para poder ver al niño más allá de la animadora que había escogido estar en su línea de visión.

El chico, Kurt, se recordó, estaba cerrando su casillero y ahora tirando de la correa de su bolso blanco para arriba sobre su hombro. Ahora se alejaba, con la cabeza gacha, siendo empujando suavemente a través de la multitud, en un esfuerzo por llegar a clase. Blaine se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para hacerlo durante la primera mitad del día sin un horario de clases, y luego metió la idea en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que no le importaba. Blaine mantuvo sus ojos en el cabello castaño del chico hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y lo perdió de vista.

Tenía que hacer algo. No sabía qué, exactamente, sólo que él tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Se giró de vuelta hacia su casillero abierto y tiró del horario que estaba en su bolsillo y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el interior del casillero. Rápidamente, miró a su alrededor antes de sacar su propio calendario del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Los puso uno al lado del otro y los estudió.

_Ambos tenían Inglés._

Blaine metió los dos horarios en su mochila y la cerró, después dio un golpe a su casillero para que se cerrara, y se apresuro al baño de hombres, donde permanecía hasta que todo el mundo estaba a salvo en clase.

* * *

"Señor Anderson, tan lindo de usted el que se una a nosotros".

La cabeza de Kurt se despego de su libro cuando su maestra, la señora Flynn habló en voz alta. Ella les había asignado cierta lectura, de 'Jane Eyre' y la clase había permanecido relativamente en silencio hasta que ella había hablado.

Entonces Kurt lo vio, el chico al que le habían presentado como Blaine Anderson, por el tipo que tenía lo que parecía ser alguna especie de animal atropellado en la cabeza. Kurt no pensaba que iba a olvidar ese nombre en poco tiempo y estaba seguro de que cada vez que se lo mencionaran, experimentaría alguna especie de flashback doloroso del giro de la mano del chico hasta que el vaso se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Kurt, y el hielo púrpura golpeándolo como fragmentos de vidrio roto.

"Lo siento, señora Flynn," el chico de cabello oscuro dijo cortésmente. "No me sentía muy bien."

"Tome asiento", la señora Flynn simplemente ordenó, volviéndose hacia su propio libro.

Kurt miró rápidamente a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el único asiento vacío en toda la clase era el que estaba enseguida de él, la parte trasera a la derecha. Rápidamente bajó la cabeza, fingiendo estar terriblemente invertido en los acontecimientos entre las cubiertas de su libro, consciente de que Blaine Anderson estaba caminando hacia él. El corazón le latía con violencia irracional contra su pecho.

Blaine sacó el asiento, lentamente, tratando de permanecer en silencio. Finalmente se sentó y abrió su mochila, poco a poco, el sonido del cierre llenando toda la habitación. Sacó su libro y lo abrió, mientras se sentaba en la silla, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt mantenía los ojos fijos en su libro, pero tenía dificultades para procesar las palabras con el hombre que lo había cubierto de granizado apenas unas horas antes de sentarse tan cerca. Kurt pasó los siguientes diez minutos concentrándose en no hacer caso de la presencia de Blaine Anderson, que en realidad parecía estar bastante sumergido en su libro. Kurt pasaba las páginas de su libro de vez en cuando por si acaso.

Después de diez minutos, la señora Flynn se aclaró la garganta.

"Para esta clase, tendrán que entregar un trabajo sobre este libro", decía con su propia copia de 'Jane Eyre'. "Trabajaran en parejas", continuó. "Con la persona que tienen a lado."

**Dejenme saber que les parecio:) esta es mi primera traduccion y apenas voi en primer semestre de la escuela de ingles,asi que si algunas palabras quedaron mal o algunas oraciones son confusas aganmelo saber en los reviews:D tarde 2 dias en traducir este capitulo, pero ya comenzare con el otro asi que si nada malo sucede actualizare el viernes:$ de antemano gracias por leer:D**

**Linni Klainer:***


	2. Chapter 2

**NT: Termine el segundo capitulo yeaaaaaaah! sorry, me emociono, pues la verdad es que lo quise terminar hoy porque de fin de semana me voi a casa de mis abues y no creo poder traducir aya:( dejando eso de lado... MUCHAS GRACIAS a Youknowmycoffeeorder por permitirte releer el fic:D a Amyxs41 por tus palabras de aliento respecto a la traduccion a Ale-chan227 y a bel posadas por sus reviews (me hicieron llorar de la emocion) y por darle favorito y seguir al fic son unos amores:* bueno antes que me reclamen por mis "super notas" les dejo con el capi.**

**Capítulo 2:**

"¿_Para todo el año escolar?_" Blaine explotó, obteniendo miradas de algunos de los jugadores de fútbol que se encontraban en la clase.

No podía decidir si estaba contento con la situación en su totalidad, o muy, muy nervioso. Tal vez ambas cosas, pensó. Lo había hecho a propósito, obviamente. No podía decidir exactamente por qué, pero sabía lo que había estado haciendo mientras se había escondido en ese cubículo durante doce minutos.

La señora Flynn era la profesora de Inglés de Blaine desde los últimos dos años y cada año, hacia exactamente lo mismo: Juntar a la clase para los proyectos con la persona a su lado y se quedaban con esa persona hasta el término del año escolar. Blaine sabía que eran pocas las posibilidades de que alguien se hubiera sentado al lado de Kurt. Él era el chico nuevo, y pues él era… bueno. Era como era. Así es en McKinley. Si te cachan con uno de los objetivos en la lista de los puños de los futbolistas; automáticamente quedas unido a esa fuerza y te colocan bajo de la lista de objetivos también.

Así, Blaine había llegado tarde a la clase, consciente de que no habría un solo asiento vacío y cuando llegó a clase, estaba a la vez alegre y ansioso al ver que las cosas habían ido según lo planeado. Ahora tenía que jugar el partido lesionado, tuvo que quejarse de que tenía que trabajar con este chico, tenía que fingir que era la más grande parodia jamás conocida por el hombre, sabiendo que la señora Flynn no se movió.

"Sí, para todo el año escolar, Sr. Anderson," dijo la señora Flynn, con cansancio. "Como usted sabe muy bien".

Blaine podía sentir el cambio de niño a su lado, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se había puesto rígido y cómo estaba jugueteando con las esquinas de las páginas de su libro. Sintió una punzada de culpa mientras hablaba con su maestro.

"Pero él. El no es realmente, quiero decir, como una especie de" Blaine hizo una pausa, su cabeza dolía un poco. "No somos realmente compatibles, o si?"

Algunos chicos se rieron de eso y Blaine pidió a los dioses, por qué había escogido esa palabra de todas las palabras que él podría haber usado. La señora Flynn se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"Yo no estoy pidiendo que te cases con él, Blaine, sólo trabajar juntos en algunos proyectos".

La gente se reía a la vez que Blaine sintió el calor subir por la parte posterior de su cuello mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a los que se habían reído de él. Les lanzó una mirada acusadora e inclinaron sus cabezas ignorando lo fulminante de esa mirada.

"Muy bien, todos pónganse de acuerdo con su compañeros y decidan como van a completar esta tarea", La señora Flynn aplaudió dos veces antes de sentarse, la clase ahora era un hervidero de voces, todos discutiendo sus métodos con sus parejas.

Blaine miró de reojo a Kurt, quien estaba evitando sus ojos a toda costa. Tuvo el impulso de disculparse con él, pero no, porque eso iba en contra de todo lo que estaba correcto para Blaine Anderson. En cambio, tomó una respiración silenciosa y se volvió hacia su nuevo compañero con una sonrisa.

"Blaine Anderson", dijo sonriente, con confianza, extendiendo una mano al chico para que la tomara.

Kurt giró la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos fueron directamente a la mano extendida de Blaine. La miró por unos momentos, y luego alzó la vista para encontrarse con Blaine, su mirada azul choco con los ojos miel. Finalmente, levantó su delgada mano y la estrecho con la de Blaine.

Blaine sintió un salvaje hormigueo en la piel al momento que la mano de Kurt lo tocó. Su piel era suave como la de los bebés, sintió su mano tibia con un lento movimiento, inseguro, mientras débilmente estrechaban sus manos.

"Kurt Hummel", le dijo, en voz baja.

"¿Nuevo?" Preguntó Blaine, fingiendo ignorancia.

La cara de Kurt se retorció, con una clara expresión de asombro debido a la declaración de Blaine.

"¿Hablas en serio?" -preguntó, con la voz un poco quebrada. "¿Que acaso no recuerdas la 'Bienvenida a McKinley High' que me diste esta mañana? Esa en la que arrojaste un vaso de hielo de colores por encima de mi cabeza? "

Blaine miró boquiabierto a Kurt por un momento, su estómago retorciéndose como nudos. Realmente se sentía mal por eso. Deseaba que no fuera así, deseaba poder reírse en la cara del chico y decirle que iban a jugar con sus reglas y nadie saldría lastimado, pero no pudo. No quería hacerle daño, no quería que pensara que era un monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo, esto era exactamente lo que quería, porque todo el mundo tenía que percibir a Blaine bajo la misma luz, o su reputación en McKinley sería destruida. No estaba preparado para eso, él nunca lo estaría, pero no estaba seguro de que sería una cosa fácil tratar a este niño como un pedazo de basura de la calle.

"Oh, bien, eso," murmuró, acomodándose un poco. "¿Apoco nadie te dijo que no debes reclamarme por eso?"

Kurt rodó sus claros ojos azules y Blaine vio un destello en ellos y sabía lo que eso significaba, que ninguna persona había hablado con Kurt en todo el día, al menos ninguno que no lo estuviera amenazando con vasos con hielo. No sabía qué decir, entonces, porque los nudos en su estómago se habían endurecido y sentía la necesidad de llegar al otro lado de Kurt y darle una palmadita en el hombro, decirle que no todo era malo aquí, que el haría que lo chicos se detuvieran, pero sabía que nunca sería una posibilidad. Si eso no lo hacía tan popular como era, iba a ser marginado. Hubo más de ellos que no lo eran y no podía arriesgarse a una expulsión, todo su futuro dependía de su último año y no iba a dejar que un chico con ojos bonitos se interpusiera en su camino.

"Mira", dijo Kurt finalmente, con los ojos en su libro. "¿Si quieres acabo de hacer este trabajo sólo y después podemos decir que los dos lo hicimos? Entonces no vamos a tener que"

"No," Blaine lo interrumpió y Kurt volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Había hablado demasiado rápido, él lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que todo el plan se echara a perder, sobre todo cuando había ido tan bien. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba lograr al final de todo esto, pero una parte de él le dijo que siguiera adelante, ver por qué era tan importante para él hacer esto, por qué él no era capaz de liberar esta idea de su mente. "Hummel, soy un estudiante dedicado. Yo no necesito a alguien que haga el trabajo por mí. Además," tomó su libro, sobre todo porque necesitaba algo para mantener sus manos temblorosas ahora. "Como que me gusta este libro."

"Te gusta 'Jane Eyre'", dijo Kurt, con su voz llena de sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

Blaine sonrió.

"Sí, ¿por qué es esto como una sorpresa para ti?

Kurt se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, pequeños mechones de su cabello castaño deslizándose sobre las puntas de sus pálidas orejas.

"No parece tu tipo", fue todo lo que dijo.

"Estoy lleno de sorpresas", Blaine le informó con una sonrisa, y si no lo conociera mejor, diría que había estado coqueteando con él, pero eso no podía ser, porque Blaine tenía Quinn y a Blaine ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos y si ese fuera el caso, estaba bastante seguro de que su elección en hombres se habría extendido mucho más allá de Kurt Hummel.

Las mejillas de Kurt estaban enrojecidas, con los ojos clavados en la mesa grafiteada delante de él. Blaine se sentía un poco incómodo, porque él no había querido decir eso, y definitivamente no tenía la intención de que saliera de la manera que lo había hecho. Decidió apartar la atención de dicha declaración.

"Escucha," empezó. "Vamos a hacer esto correctamente. Vamos a obtener una A en este asunto, así que," paso a través de él y cogió la pluma que estaba en la mesa delante de Kurt. Arrebato la copia de Kurt de 'Jane Eyre' de su alcance, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Iba a protestar, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Blaine haciendo garabatos en la cubierta interior del libro. "Aquí está mi número, para que podamos hacer algún tipo de arreglo. Será mejor que me des el tuyo, sólo en caso de que decidas no llamarme y hacer esto por su cuenta, lo que reduce mi experiencia de aprendizaje y desprecias mi capacidad para trabajar en equipo ", él empujó el libro hacia adelante y le tendió la pluma. Kurt la tomó con cautela, abrió el libro de Blaine y garabateó su número de teléfono en el interior. Blaine lo miró mientras escribía. Parecía un poco aturdido, la incredulidad en su rostro, sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces más de lo normal, su largas y oscuras pestañas aleteando hacia abajo en los huecos debajo de sus ojos.

Cuando terminaron de intercambiar números, Blaine miró a Kurt y sonrió, esta vez correctamente, no forzada, ninguna mueca, ninguna confianza fingida, sólo una sonrisa Blaine.

"Bien", dijo, simplemente.

Kurt asintió, asintió con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra. Blaine se estaba quedando sin cosas que decirle. Por suerte, la campana sonó poco después, señalando el final de la clase, por lo que no tenía que pensar en un tema de conversación. Se puso de pie y miró a Kurt, quien le devolvió la mirada, todavía mirándolo confundido.

"Te llamaré para nuestro primer encuentro y podemos empezar tan pronto como sea posible", dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió de nuevo y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Blaine había sido demasiado amable con él y si los chicos lo oían de nuevo, de alguna manera, sería objeto de un sinfín de burlas. Cerró su mochila, su mente divagando, en un esfuerzo por llegar a una forma de redimirse. Entonces Kurt se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

"Ah, y Kurt?" Blaine dijo, deteniéndolo en seco.

"¿Sí?" Kurt giro su cabeza para poder ver a Blaine.

Blaine se obligó a enfrentar la mirada de Kurt. La mantuvo así mientras hablaba con la esperanza de que ayudara a apoyar la declaración amenazante que estaba a punto de dar.

"Si no conseguimos una nota perfecta en esto, me aseguraré de que no te den un minuto de paz en este lugar," dijo Blaine, casi a regañadientes. "¿Entiendes?"

Kurt suspiró un poco, con el pecho cayendo, sus ojos como dardos hacia los lados. Blaine ignoro la urgente necesidad de tomar todo de vuelta, porque eso sería más que ridículo.

"Si, como sea", murmuró, antes de alejarse y caminar al aire libre.

Blaine sonrió porque lo había arreglado, pero por qué la molesta y estúpida sensación todavía estaba allí, simplemente no podía entender por qué.

* * *

"¿Cómo va la escuela?" Burt Hummel pregunto a su hijo en la mesa durante la cena, alcanzando la botella de kétchup.  
Kurt observaba, con su cuchillo y tenedor en la mano, como su padre luchaba por abrir la botella de kétchup, murmurándole obscenidades, en voz baja. Con el tiempo, dejo sus cubiertos inclinándose para tomar la botella de su padre. "Haber", dijo en voz baja. "Déjame hacerlo".

Sacó la tapa abierta con un chasquido fuerte y le devolvió la botella a su padre, quien murmuró un pequeño "gracias", antes de girar la botella boca abajo y apretar una gran mancha de salsa de tomate en el plato, junto a los guisantes.  
"¿Y bien?" Burt dijo, empujando el tenedor en la pechuga de pollo sobre su plato. "¿Cómo va la escuela?" -preguntó de nuevo.  
El padre de Kurt había estado en el hospital un par de meses antes. Casi había muerto de un ataque al corazón, provocado por una arritmia y a Kurt no le gustaba que se preocupe demasiado. Estaba ya demasiado estresado por lo que había superado en su antigua escuela, con la intimidación y el acoso y Kurt estaba seguro de que el estrés no le sirvió de nada y había desempeñado probablemente un papel importante en el ataque al corazón. No estaba preparado para que volviera a pasar, quería a su papá saludable. Burt estaba tan emocionado cuando le dijo a Kurt sobre el garaje que había conseguido en Lima para el cual ya tenía listo el depósito del alquiler y Kurt no podía soportar la idea de aplastar sus ilusiones con algo como esto, no cuando las cosas parecían que iban tan bien para él, así que Kurt hizo lo mejor que podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta su estado. Mintió.

"Todo bien, papá" dijo, sonriéndole con afecto.

"¿En serio?" Burt sonrió con la boca llena.

Kurt hizo una mueca ante la comida que sobresalía de los labios de su padre, y luego asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Sí", confirmó. "Los chicos son realmente buenos aquí."

Kurt no había tenido amigos, al menos no desde el jardín de niños. Había jugado con algunos de los niños en ese entonces, cuando nadie era diferente, cuando los niños eran niños y los estereotipos y etiquetas todavía no se habían aplicado. A veces Kurt extrañaba esos días. A veces anhelaba una amistad. Ni siquiera estaba pidiendo un montón de amigos, pero tal vez sólo uno con el cual poder hablar, uno con quien poder reírse, alguien que estaría allí. La mayor parte del tiempo, se decía que era mejor como estaba; Solo. Le gustaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos, pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie, pero los días en que estaba sentado solo, sin nada que hacer, o al ver como su papá lo miraba con ojos compasivos, le hubiese gustado tener un amigo.

Así que cuando Kurt dijo que, los chicos eran agradables, pareció convencer a Burt, porque se veía genuinamente aliviado cuando alargó su mano tibia y la puso sobre la de su hijo. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con Kurt y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, Kurt", dijo Burt a su hijo. "Sé que ha sido duro y yo sé que no es fácil, empezar en una nueva escuela y tener que hacer nuevos amigos, pero…" Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras. Burt no era realmente el tipo de hombre que habla de corazón a corazón. "Bueno, yo solo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y tu madre también lo estaría".  
Kurt le sonrió a su padre, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos y no podía decir si él quería llorar porque su papá había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, o porque había estado mintiendo y su vida realmente no estaba mejorando y no se veía como si fuera a estarlo en poco tiempo.

"Gracias, papá", finalmente dijo, y Burt respondió con un pequeño encogimiento en sus anchos hombros, antes de empujar más comida en su boca.

Después de la cena, Burt volvió al garaje para terminar algunas cosas y Kurt llevó los platos al fregadero y empezó a lavarlos. A mitad del camino, su celular sonó sobre la mesita de café en la sala. El corazón de Kurt se aceleraba mientras corría y se secaba las manos, preguntándose quién podría ser el que lo llamaba y por qué. ¿Y si tenía algo que ver con su padre? ¿Y si hubiera caído enfermo otra vez? ¿Qué pasaría si-

"¿Hola?" Kurt dijo, sin aliento, una vez que había presionado el teléfono a su oreja.

La voz en el otro extremo era la última persona que había estado esperando escuchar.

"Kurt?" dijo la voz. "Soy yo, Blaine."

* * *

"¿Crees que puedo levantarlo? Hombre, ¿_me has visto?_ " Blaine dijo, refiriéndose a su altura. Blaine era lo que muchos llamarían chaparro. Su madre lo llamaba "pequeñín". Él prefería chaparro.

Puckerman y Dave Karofsky tenían a Kurt contra la pared de ladrillo a un lado de la escuela, donde estaban los botes de basura. Blaine estaba de pie contra uno de los contenedores industriales de gran tamaño, el olor acre de la comida en mal estado llenando sus fosas nasales, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esa no era la razón por la que se sentía tan enfermo.

"Tú no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?" Puck dijo, empujando a Kurt con más fuerza contra la pared.

Blaine trató de no mirarlo a la cara, porque le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero Kurt emitió un sonido bajo, como un lloriqueo, cuando Puck lo había empujado, provocando a Blaine mirarlo. Los ojos de Kurt entrecerrados, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Sus cejas estaban surcando en el centro y Blaine podía ver la angustia en sus ojos, casi como si estuviera rogando que le pusieran fin a esto.

"Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre," gruñó Karofsky, torciendo el brazo que sostenía con sus manos fuertes.  
Kurt gimió otra vez y Blaine tuvo que forzar su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Dije:" Karofsky dijo casi gruñido. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" y empujó el brazo de Kurt de nuevo en la pared, lo que le causó hacer otro sonido, claramente de dolor.

"Kurt", susurró, atrapando su voz. "Kurt Hummel".

Puck y Karofsky se echaron a reír, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaban por los brazos hacia el bote de basura, demasiado preocupados con lo divertidos que estaban como para notar que Blaine no se estaba riendo mientras salía del camino. Blaine vio como sus amigos agarraban a Kurt por los brazos y piernas y lo levantaban arrojándolo al interior del repugnante contenedor. El sonido de los gemidos de Kurt y las risas Puck y Karofsky llenaban el ambiente y Blaine no sonrió hasta que Puck levantó una mano para chocar los cinco con él.

Se preguntó mientras se alejaba, si Kurt se presentaría más tarde, cuando se suponía que debían reunirse para su primera sesión.

* * *

"Viniste", fueron las primeras palabras susurradas de Blaine a Kurt cuando él se le acercó mientras estaba solo en la parte posterior de la biblioteca pública.

Kurt no dijo nada, simplemente sacó la silla al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó, colocando su bolso en el suelo junto a sus pies. Se agachó y sacó su libro, una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Blaine fijamente a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada, porque no sabía lo que tenía que decir.  
Kurt había oído tantas cosas sobre el gran Blaine Anderson y su novia 'super hot' y apenas era su tercer día en la escuela. Las chicas lo deseaban, los chicos querían ser como él. Básicamente, Blaine Anderson tenía todo.  
En verdad era increíblemente guapo, no era de extrañarse el que se haya conseguido a la mejor chica de la escuela como su novia. Kurt realmente no lo había mirado bien hasta este momento, porque la primera vez que habían tenido un encuentro, Kurt se había encogido en el suelo con las manos sobre la cabeza. La segunda vez, él había evitado el contacto visual, y cuando lo miró, él sostuvo su mirada durante un corto tiempo, debido al hecho de que a pesar de su altura, Blaine Anderson era bastante intimidante.

Pero ahora, mirándolo bien, Kurt definitivamente podía ver lo atractivo que era. Blaine tenía los ojos como miel quemada, pupilas oscuras en el centro, los bordes de sus iris delineados en negro. Oscuros, llenos de pestañas que formaban un toldo sobre sus ojos y caían en los huecos debajo de sus ojos cada vez que parpadeaba. Sus pestañas eran excepcionalmente largas y gruesas para un chico. Su piel bronceada estaba impecable, rizos negros escapaban de su cabello con gel y caían sobre su frente y en la parte superior de sus orejas. Sus labios eran gruesos y con forma de arco, de un color durazno-anaranjadoso, las zonas interiores más cercanas a la parte interior de los labios eran de un tono más oscuro, una especie de dulce amargo rosa oscuro. No había ninguna duda al respecto; Blaine Anderson era hermoso.

"Um," dijo Kurt, sacando sus curiosos ojos de Blaine. Bajó la mirada a su libro y lo recogió, nerviosamente. "Tú, quiero decir, hay que empezar", dijo, ignorando el pequeño problema en su voz y el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón. "¿Qué, qué te pareció? el libro?"

Se maldijo por comportarse tan absolutamente ridículo, sintiendo el calor subir hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello y filtrarse hasta sus mejillas.

"Yo aun no lo termino", Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Kurt lo miró de nuevo.

"¿No lo has terminado?" dijo. "¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?"

Blaine parecía incómodo y luego se encogió de hombros. Kurt suspiró silenciosamente y se recostó en su asiento.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó, y Blaine le dio una mirada confusa, sus cejas oscuras surcando al centro. "¿Es esto algún tipo de trampa? ¿Voy a salir de aquí y ser atado y arrojado a un río, o algo así?"

Blaine miró boquiabierto a Kurt, como si la idea ni siquiera le hubiera pasado por la cabeza y Kurt se sintió como un tonto por haber dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando, pero es que este tipo de cosas siempre le pasaban a él y por un momento, él realmente creyó que eso era lo que iba a pasar.

"No", pronunció Blaine. "No, no en absoluto".

"Oh," fue todo lo que Kurt dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos y Kurt casi podía saborear la torpeza en el aire. Ninguno de los dos hizo contacto visual y fue Blaine quien habló primero.

"Ya sabes, si vamos a trabajar juntos como, para, todo el año", dijo frente a la mesa. "Tal vez deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor."

Kurt levantó su fina ceja, porque el mismo hombre que lo había ahogado con una bebida de jarabe de maíz helada y se limitó a observarlo mientras era arrojado de cabeza a un contenedor de basura, estaba aquí sentado pidiéndole conocerse.

"Mira, Blaine", dijo Kurt, ese nombre sonaba extraña en sus labios. "No es necesario el 'conocernos', sólo tenemos que conseguir hacer estas estúpidas misiones, de tal modo que puedas seguir adelante con tu hermosa vida y yo poder seguir con la mía como un blanco móvil".

Kurt no era el tipo de persona que se sentaba y le permitía a la gente a menospreciarlo. Había aprendido, hace mucho tiempo, a reclamar y demostrar que no tenía miedo aunque estuviera ahí en alguna parte. Pero el terminar dentro de un casillero o en la sala de urgencias con un brazo roto, era por lo que se había abstenido de defenderse de los futbolistas. Sin embargo, ahora, sentado aquí con el gran Blaine Anderson, quien lucía tan incómodo por lo que tuvo que haber sido la primera vez en su vida, solo sintió que podía decirlo, que él podía decirle como las cosas tenían que ser, que él no quería conocerlo, que no le importaba su vida perfecta o su rostro perfecto o su novia perfecta, que él solo quería terminar con esto así no tener que pasar más tiempo de lo necesario cerca de él.

"Tú no sabes nada sobre mí", le dijo Blaine.

"Sí," dijo Kurt, con la mayor naturalidad posible. "Yo no _quiero_ saber nada sobre ti. Sólo quiero hacer esto y volver a casa. "

Estaba seguro de que Blaine iba a saltar sobre la mesa y golpearlo en la cabeza y Dios, si llegara a tener sangre en estos pantalones, mandaría a Blaine Anderson al infierno por la factura de la lavandería. Pero Blaine no saltó al otro lado de la mesa, de hecho, apenas y se movía. Parpadeó un par de veces, sus oscuras pestañas revoloteándose, y luego habló en voz baja.

"Dijiste que mi vida era hermosa", dijo. "Mi vida está muy lejos de ser hermosa, así que no vayas por ahí haciendo suposiciones sobre mí, hasta que sepas de lo que estás hablando."

Kurt suspiró con frustración. Este hombre era insufrible.

"Okay, está bien, como sea", dijo, recogiendo sus cosas y empujándolas hacia abajo a la bolsa en sus pies. "Mira, me voy a ir a casa, porque tu claramente no estás preparado. Ve a casa, lee el libro y lo intentaremos de nuevo."

"Eres un idiota."

"¿Disculpa?" Kurt dijo, en un tono incrédulo. "Tú fuiste el que me atacó con un slushie y me arrojo a un contenedor de basura, y _yo soy_ el idiota?"

Los brillantes ojos de Blaine estudiaron a Kurt, la confusión que pasaba a través de ellos. Kurt miró como la confusión se volvió frustración y Blaine se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzando sus musculosos brazos.

"No te arroje al contenedor", dijo.

"Bueno, estabas allí cuando sucedió, así que formaste parte de eso."

"Mira," dijo Blaine, con un suspiro. "Tenemos que trabajar juntos durante un año entero, porque no mejor dejamos de atacarnos el uno al otro."

Kurt miro algo, aquí, cuando el cuerpo de Blaine parecía sin fuerzas, sus ojos cerrándose, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Kurt que estaban un poco enrojecidos y llorosos. Resulta que cuando miras de cerca a Blaine Anderson, en realidad no era perfecto. Era tan hermoso, que no podías discutir con él, pero definitivamente había algo más de lo que aparentaba.

"Está bien," dijo Kurt, en voz baja, porque Blaine no se veía como si quisiera seguir peleando. "Está bien, vamos a conocernos el uno al otro. Tú empiezas".

Blaine lo miró, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. No dijo nada por un momento, y luego tosió un poco.  
"Um", comenzó. "No sé qué decir." Algo pareció cambiar en él, otra vez, de repente sus defensas regresaron. "Estoy seguro que has escuchado todo lo que hay que saber acerca de mí."

"Corta el rollo, Blaine", dijo Kurt y los ojos de Blaine se dispararon hacia arriba. No se veía como si estuviera acostumbrado a la gente, especialmente a la gente como Kurt, hablando frente él y dándole órdenes. "Tú fuiste el que quiso hacer esto, o no, fue totalmente tu decisión."

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, los ojos en la mesa frente a él. Kurt estaba a punto de sugerir ir primero, pero en pensándolo bien, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Podemos hacernos preguntas el uno al otro? ¿Para que sea más fácil?"

Blaine alzó sus ojos café-dorados hacía Kurt y volvió a asentir.

"Está bien", encogió un poco sus hombros. "¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?"

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con entusiasmo. Él no esperaba que esa fuera la primer pregunta que saliera de la boca de Blaine.  
"¿En serio? No '¿cuántos años tienes?" o "¿tienes hermanos?" o "¿quién es tu concursante favorito de American Idol de todos los tiempos?"

Las mejillas pálidas de Blaine parecían de un rosa claro ahora y Kurt decidió que no iba a molestarlo más en eso, porque sabía cómo se sentía.

"Acosadores", dijo.

"¿Acosadores?"

"Sí, acosadores, estoy seguro de que estas muy familiarizado con el término," él rodó los ojos, no yendo tan fácil con lo de su opresor. "Se me salió de las manos y me rompió un montón de huesos y me hizo lucir un montón de ojos negros y tuve que tirar un montón de ropa manchada con sangre, así que aquí estoy."

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de compasión por una fracción de segundo, y luego pareció sacudirla lejos, sin permitirse a si mismo mostrar esa emoción, pero Kurt lo había atrapado.

"Tu turno", murmuró Blaine, sin mirar a Kurt.

Kurt pensó por un minuto, porque al parecer no se estaban haciendo preguntas básicas.

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

"¿Por qué hago qué?"

"Atacar a los chicos".

Blaine vaciló aquí, como si no supiera, como si honestamente no tuviera idea de por qué hacia lo que hacía. Parecía incómodo y como si quisiera descansar por un largo tiempo, pero Kurt no podía retirar la pregunta, no podía, porque él lo había cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con granizado en el primer día en su nueva escuela y, a veces, retractarse era…

"Porque se lo merecen", dijo Blaine, pero no sonaba completamente convencido.

"No", respondió Kurt, con gravedad. "Ellos no se lo merecen. Ninguno de nosotros es mejor que los demás, independientemente de lo que te han hecho creer toda la vida. Hacer que otra persona se sienta mal no te hace mejor que ellos, sólo te convierte en un acosador y nadie quiere ser un acosador. Ellos lo hacen porque están tratando de parecer rudos, porque son inseguros, porque están ocultando algo, lo hacen por un sinfín de razones. "

"Bueno, si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu razón?" Kurt preguntó, ignorando la pregunta de Blaine. Se inclinó hacia delante para estudiar a Blaine, quien estaba evitando su mirada como si fuera la peste.

"Esto es estúpido", se quejó Blaine, en voz baja.

"¿En serio?" Kurt preguntó. "Yo no creo que lo sea. Creo que hay más en ti y eso es el por qué lo haces. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera parece como si quisieras hacerlo. Te vi el primer día, con el granizado. Casi no lo haces. Después en los botes de basura, te quedaste lejos y también te vi con ese chico en silla de ruedas ayer. No lo empujaste tan fuerte como los otros chicos."

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo luciendo alarmado, como si hubiera sido llamado por la comisión de delitos graves. Kurt no bajó la mirada, esperando que Blaine mirara hacia arriba, porque el contacto visual probablemente lo haría hablar. Kurt no estaba seguro de si estaba en lo cierto acerca de Blaine, pero si en que el parpadeo de sus ojos había querido decir algo y Kurt sabía lo que era fingir, sobre fingir que absolutamente todo estaba bien, cuando el mundo se estaba cayendo a su alrededor. No parecía como si el mundo de Blaine Anderson estuviera cayendo a su alrededor, pero definitivamente había algo allí y Kurt quería saber qué.

"Sabes, si eres un dios en torno a McKinley, ¿por qué te ves como si estuvieras en el corredor de la muerte cada vez que los otros chicos te miran hacer algo horrible a alguien más?"

"Crees que lo sabes todo, Hummel, pero no es así", le dijo Blaine. "¿Esos tipos? Ellos son mis amigos. Estamos en la cúspide de la cadena alimentaria, mientras que tú ni siquiera estás en el fondo, estas más abajo, donde se ponen los cadáveres de aquellos que vinieron antes que tú. Es nuestro trabajo para mantener las cosas como se supone que deben ser. Si no tuviéramos un poco de orden por aquí, frikis de las matemáticas y de los clubbers glee estarían corriendo por ahí como dueños de este lugar. Es por eso que estoy aquí. "

Kurt casi se echó a reír, pero no lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine no estaba realmente diciendo la verdad. Tal vez parte de él creía que era lo que tenía que hacer, probablemente porque había estado tan acostumbrado a decírselo a sí mismo, pero él era muy transparente, tanto que Kurt pudo ver la indecisión en sus ojos, la inquietud en sus dedos, el morderse sus labios y sabía que Blaine estaba mintiendo, tal vez, también a sí mismo, solo para parecer mejor.

"A veces, está bien que bajes la guardia, sabes," Kurt le dijo en voz baja. "Si no lo haces, vas a estar enojado todo el tiempo".

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Blaine, con una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro. "¿El día de 'convierte a tu acosador en un cobarde maricon como tú?"

Kurt se agachó y agarró su bolso, se puso de pie mientras Blaine lo miraba desde su silla.

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo. "Me puedes llamar de todos los nombres que hay en el mundo, no es algo que no haya escuchado antes y voy a superarlo, son sólo palabras, pero tú?" se puso de pie con la espalda recta, agarrando su bolso a su lado. "Tú no vas a estar mas que enojado con el mundo y nunca serás plenamente feliz. Por eso, llamándome maricón no va a ayudarte a encontrar tu camino en la vida. Tal vez deberías concentrarte en ti mismo antes de preocuparte por lo que las otras personas están haciendo. "

Blaine no dijo nada, pero Kurt le vio retroceder un poco. Suspiro porque parecía que Blaine no iba a responderle pronto.

"Solo- contáctame cuando hayas terminado con el libro, para que podamos hacer esto y no tener que comunicarnos hasta nuestro próximo trabajo y para que puedas volver a pretender ser el chico popular que lo tiene todo. Al final, yo seré el que se vaya lejos, a hacer algo de mí mismo y si no lo consigo, que así será, por lo menos lo habré intentado, pero tú siempre estarás aquí y siempre serás el mismo destrozado, miserable, y enojado hombre que eres ahora. "

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Blaine a solas con sus pensamientos.

**ONT: jajaja otra. aii este capitulo me gusto en su mayoria por que ai mas dialogo klaine*notese mi amor por ellos* y porque fue mas facil de traducir que el anterior, pero si ven una palabra mal o frases que no se entiendan aganmelo saber. no estoy segura de cuando actualizare, talves el domingo. bueno me voy a ver Glease!. besos y gracias a ustedes por leer.**

**Linni Klainer:* **


	3. Chapter 3

**NT: hola volvi con el tercer capitulo:D es un poco corto, no pasa mucho pero sigue siendo importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Una pequeña advertencia, hay una parte donde se habla de masturbacion pero nada fuerte. Disfruten su lectura y gracias por sus reviews los leo siempre:)**

**Capítulo 3:**

No fue sino hasta la noche del viernes que Blaine decidió que era hora de llamar a Kurt y concretar una cita. Termino el libro cuando llego a su casa de la biblioteca la tarde del miércoles, pero no quería que Kurt pensara que había ido directo a su casa a hacer exactamente lo que le había indicado. Por lo tanto, esperó y después de la cena, se excusó para retirarse de la mesa. Su madre hizo un gesto con la mano, sin siquiera mirarlo. Su padre ya había desaparecido de la habitación para hacer una llamada en su oficina. Los platos de la cena estarían exactamente en el mismo lugar por la mañana.

Blaine cerró la puerta de la habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama, haciendo una nota mental de luego regresar abajo y poner los platos en el lavavajillas. Marcó el número de Kurt, luego presiono el teléfono en su oreja, el tono de marcar inicio y esperó un largo rato, escuchando cada sonido que el teléfono estaba haciendo. Blaine estaba a punto de colgar, decidido de que Kurt estaba muy ocupado o simplemente no quería hablar con él. Supuso que no podía culparlo, en verdad. Blaine y los chicos lo habían intimidado cada día de esta semana. No hubo día en el que no le vaciaran un vaso o dos de granizado sobre su cabeza perfectamente peinada. Blaine incluso lo había encerrado en el armario del conserje la mañana del jueves. Al parecer, se había quedado allí hasta la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Hola?" Kurt dijo, finalmente contestando su teléfono. Blaine se consoló con el sonido de su voz. No sabía por qué, ni siquiera quería saber por qué, ya que lo había asustado. No quería pensar en ello.

"Terminé el libro".

"Blaine", dijo Kurt, su voz sin presentar alguna emoción. Blaine no podía decir si estaba feliz de saber de él o no. Se recordó que de todos modos no le importada, entonces siguió hablando.

"Sí," dijo. "Entonces, ¿Nos podemos reunir mañana, o algo así?"

"Mañana", dijo Kurt, pensativo.

Blaine se preguntó qué más podría tener Kurt planeado para mañana. Tal vez visitaría a un familiar. O tal vez haría unas super adelantadas compras navideñas. O vería a su novio.

Blaine sintió que la sensación de vacío le regresaba a la boca del estómago. Él no la había experimentado desde que había llegado a casa de la escuela ese día y pensó que finalmente se había ido, pero al parecer no. Iba a tener que ver a un médico pronto, temeroso de que pudiera estar desarrollando una úlcera, porque no había otra explicación.

"Sí, mañana está bien", dijo Kurt finalmente en el otro extremo. "¿Dónde?"

Blaine se sentía un poco aturdido. Le pasaba mucho últimamente. Ese mismo día, Quinn le había estado contando algunos "chismes súper importantes" y tuvo que poner su mente completamente en blanco. Ella era, sin necesidad de decirlo, menos que entretenida. "Uh, donde sea", respondió, con voz débil.

"Donde sea", repitió Kurt. "¿Podríamos hacerlo en un puente? ¿O tal vez podamos sólo sentarnos al lado de una carretera vacía? Ah, ya sé! De camino hacia acá, vi un parque con una linda, pequeña caja de arena al centro. ¿Crees que si se los pedimos amablemente, los niños nos dejarían tomarla prestada por, como, una hora más o menos? "

"Sí, Dios, Hummel, eres muy _gracioso_ ", Blaine rodo los ojos.

"Yo _soy_ muy gracioso, en realidad, pero en este momento, estaba siendo inteligente, algo de lo que obviamente no sabes nada ", dijo Kurt, en ese tono altanero. "Dijiste que donde sea, así que, asumí que el lugar estaba abierto a cualquier sugerencia y me gusta ser creativo."

Blaine simplemente gruño porque Kurt era a veces un frustrante hijo de perra. Se preguntó por qué había sentido esa punzada diminuta de compasión por él el primer día de escuela.

"Biblioteca, entonces," dijo Kurt.

"No."

"¿No?"

"No," dijo Blaine, de nuevo, sintiéndose, el mismo, sonrojado. Por suerte, nadie lo podía ver en ese momento.

"¿Por qué no?"

¿Tuvo que preguntar eso, Tenía que?

"En cierto modo, como que, me prohíben entrar".

"¿_Te han prohibido la entrada a la biblioteca pública?_"

Blaine asintió, y luego se dio cuenta de que Kurt no podía verlo, así que le murmuró una afirmación.

"¿Cómo puede uno ser vetado de la biblioteca pública?"

Blaine se sintió estúpido. Sabía que no era estúpido, sólo que algunas cosas bastante estúpidas le sucedían a veces, sobre todo, se dio cuenta, en esta última semana. La verdad es que después de que Kurt lo dejó en la biblioteca el miércoles, se había sentido mal del estómago, por lo que fuera. No tenía ni idea, de por qué, sólo sabía que tenía que llegar pronto a un baño. Excepto que no llego al baño. Se había arrojado allí mismo, en la esquina trasera de la biblioteca y el bibliotecario lo había corrido. Fue una de las cosas más vergonzosas que nunca le habían pasado a él.

Se lo dijo a Kurt, quien simplemente reventó en un ataque de risa. Blaine frunció el ceño, esperando que Kurt pudiera sentir su descontento.

"Oh Dios mío", dijo Kurt, parando la risa. "lo dices enserio, ¿verdad? "

"Por supuesto, hablo en serio."

"Oh, wow", se rió un poco Kurt. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué comiste?"

Entonces se dio cuenta que Blaine estaba teniendo una conversación telefónica con Kurt Hummel, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, que sin duda, no lo era.

"No lo sé", se encogió de hombros, porque no lo sabía. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le había sucedido. En un momento, él era relativamente normal, después, Kurt había comenzado a hablar sobre el futuro y tuvo esa sensación de agitación en la boca del estómago, luego Kurt se fue y había vomitado. Tal vez realmente se le estaba haciendo una úlcera.

"¿Pueden incluso, legalmente, vetarte de la biblioteca pública por disfunciones corporales?"

Blaine hizo una mueca cuando Kurt dijo las palabras "disfunciones corporales". Eso le hizo sentirse un poco enfermo de nuevo.

"Evidentemente", dijo sin expresión.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana allí de todos modos."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos?" Blaine le preguntó, en un tono incrédulo. ¿No le había Kurt escuchado la primera vez, o es que quería escuchar que se lo que dijera otra vez, solo por diversión?

"Te diré que," dijo Kurt, con paciencia. "Incluso te recojo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine se quejó mientras se sentaba. Estaba obviamente confundido. Era como si Kurt se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que acababa de decirle.

"Alrededor de las… cinco?"

"¿Estás tratando de invitarme a salir, Hummel?" Blaine preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Kurt, brillantemente. "Soy demasiado bueno para ti."

Blaine resopló ante eso. Kurt era un tipo divertido si de verdad lo creía. Ya sea divertido o muy, muy testarudo.

"Entonces, mañana a las cinco", Kurt finalizado.

"Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo"

"Voy a preguntar por ahí."

"¿Incluso si pudiera solo decírtelo?"

Kurt se rió entonces.

"Pero entonces no me divertiría descubriendo todas las escandalosas historias sobre ti!"

"Bien," murmuró Blaine, girando los ojos una vez más. "¿De verdad piensas que eres demasiado bueno para mí?" -preguntó, porque honestamente quería saber si Kurt estaba siendo gracioso, o solo trataba de molestarlo.

"Absolutamente", confirmó Kurt. "Usas demasiado gel para el cabello, tus cejas parecen tostadas quemadas cortadas en esos pequeños segmentos triangulares y tu mejor amigo tiene un mohicano. Especular demasiado no es necesario."

Blaine no dijo nada, porque el chico como que tenía razón, al menos acerca de Puckerman.

"Como sea, viendo que soy demasiado bueno para ti, no debería perder mi valioso tiempo hablando contigo cuando podría estar conversando con alguien de mi propia liga", dijo Kurt y Blaine pudo _oír_ la sonrisa en su voz. "Entonces, te veré mañana."  
Kurt colgó sin decir nada más. Blaine suspiró y tiró su teléfono, luego bajo a hacer lo de los platos.

* * *

Blaine estaba acostado en su cama. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos y tantas preocupaciones y cosas con las que deseaba no tener que lidiar. Este era su último año, se suponía que lo tenía que disfrutar. En cambio, no estaba experimentando más que la presión y el estrés. Mantener sus calificaciones, necesitaba continuar sobresaliendo en el equipo de fútbol y tuvo que hacer frente a la tensa relación de sus padres, su madre al borde de la depresión y de su padre, los problemas de ira. Él sólo quería que todo se fuera por un tiempo.

Y ahora se sentía enfermo prácticamente todo el tiempo. Su estómago estaba jugando con él y había algo muy malo, él lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a ir a un médico para que se lo confirmara. No podía comer, pero tenía hambre todo el tiempo. Se había hecho tantos auto-diagnósticos que estaba absolutamente seguro de que iba a morir.

Tal vez estaba cansado, o solo, harto de todo. No quería tener que trabajar para mantener su reputación, no quería tener que jugar al hijo perfecto, no quería hacer otra cosa más que vivir la vida. Y ahora este chico Hummel estaba siempre por allí y eso como que le gustaba, en alguna retorcida parte de su mente, pero también deseaba jamás haberlo conocido, porque Kurt lo hacía querer dejar de ser el tipo duro, lo hacía querer solo sentarse y descansar. Tenía que hacerlo, descansar y simplemente dejar todo por un tiempo, pero no podía, y algo acerca de Kurt, causaba en Blaine el sentirse mal cada vez que le hacía algo.

Tal vez no era Kurt, tal vez era sólo todo lo que le viene a la cabeza. Tal vez su cuerpo solo reaccionaba así porque estaba cansado. Los pensamientos se derivaron en sueño y cuando se sentía ya en las garras del sueño, un zumbido fuerte clamaba en sus oídos. Blaine saltó, su corazón martilleándole en el pecho, como si fuera a traspasarlo. Se sentó y parpadeó, luego cogió su teléfono de su mesita de noche.

"¿Hola?"

Se preguntó si sería Kurt. Kurt había sido la última persona con la que había hablado.

"Hey, bebé".

"Quinn", dijo, recostándose, alejando la creciente sensación de desilusión en su pecho. No había ninguna razón para la decepción, no cuando Quinn Fabray le llamaba 'bebé'.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó ella con esa voz áspera. Blaine pensó que ella fingió esa aspereza en un intento por sonar sexy. _Y lo hace_, se recordó.

"Sólo recostado aquí."

"Siento que no te he visto por siempre", dijo, con la voz llena de falsa tristeza. Blaine casi podía oír sus pucheros.

"Nos vimos en la escuela hoy", dijo Blaine, estirándose un poco.

"Lo sé," dijo Quinn. "Pero yo no te he _visto_ en mucho tiempo. "

Blaine giro los ojos instintivamente, sabiendo exactamente lo que Quinn quería decir. Ella siempre quería "verlo" y si Blaine era honesto, el sexo con Quinn se sentía un poco mas como tarea rutinaria. Tal vez era porque estaba muy cansado todo el tiempo.

"Estaba pensando," dijo ella, casi ronroneando. "Mis padres estarán todo el día fuera mañana. ¿Quieres venir?"

"No puedo", dijo. "Tengo que trabajar en un escrito de Inglés".

Blaine sintió el humor de Quinn oscureciéndose, incluso por teléfono.

"¿_Me estas rechazando por un escrito de Inglés?_"

Blaine suspiró y cerró los ojos, deseando que ella no tuviera que ser tan difícil todo el tiempo.

"Me voy a reunir con mi compañero de Inglés", explicó con tanta paciencia como fue capaz. Quería con desespero colgar y sólo dormir. "Mañana es el único día que tiene libre", mintió.

Entonces fue el turno de suspirar de Quinn. Ella parecía haberse calmado, gracias a Dios.

"Está bien," dijo ella, con tristeza, luego se animó un poco. "¿Sabes que es lo que deberías hacer?"

"¿Qué?" Blaine le preguntó, bostezando. En realidad no dormía lo suficiente.

"Tocarte tu mismo."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se atragantó un poco.

"_¿Perdón?_"

La voz de Quinn se hizo fuerte, de forma más intensa, su voz baja y rasposa, las palabras venían más lento que antes.

"_Tócate_ ", repitió y Blaine resistió el impulso de colgar inmediatamente. "Vamos, no hemos estado juntos en mucho tiempo. Déjame hacerte sentir bien."  
Es cierto, ella y Blaine no habían estado juntos, de esa forma, desde junio. Quinn y su familia se habían ido de vacaciones a las Bahamas por todo julio y agosto. Tal vez debería hacerlo, para mantenerla feliz.

"Bien," él suspiró y se sentó un poco. "Como tú quieras".

"¡Bien!" Quinn dijo, riendo un poco. "¿Te estás tocando?"

Blaine rodó los ojos y se desabrochó el cinturón. Abrió la cremallera y deslizó la mano más allá del elástico de su ropa interior. Envolvió su mano alrededor de su no despierto miembro.

"Sí," respondió, simplemente, apartando las ganas de bostezar, sus ojos rogando un poco.

Oyó a Quinn moverse un poco, acomodándose.

"Finge que estoy ahí contigo, ¿Okay?" respiraba y Blaine comenzó a mover su mano hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sus movimientos lentos, porque él no estaba de humor en estos momentos. Él ya nunca más estaría de humor.

"Finge que es mi mano, Blaine," ronroneó. "Finge que estoy justo ahí contigo, tirando de ti."

Lo intentó, él realmente, realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su toque no estaba haciendo nada, la voz de Quinn no estaba haciendo nada, _no estaba pasando nada_. Suspiró un poco.

"¿Eso se siente bien, cariño?" -Preguntó Quinn, la voz todavía baja y rasposa. "¿Estás cerca ya?"

_No por mucho que lo intente,_ pensó, pero no podía decirle eso a Quinn. Él simplemente gruñó en respuesta y sacó su mano del pantalón. Usó su mano libre para subirse los pantalones, entonces simplemente se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados, escuchando a Quinn tratando de seducirlo a través del teléfono.

"Blaine", dijo Quinn, después de un rato, la voz más fuerte ahora. "No estás haciendo mucho ruido."

Abrió los ojos y pensó demasiado por un momento.

"Mis padres están en casa", tenía su excusa.

"Oh," dijo Quinn y Blaine se sintió aliviado, pues ella no iba a empezar a molestarlo acerca de por qué estaba siendo silencioso. Ella parecía un poco excitada. "Eso hace que sea como más caliente, ¿no te parece? ¿El que necesites permanecer en silencio?"

"Uh," Blaine frunció las cejas. "Sí, claro".

Quinn se rió un poco y Blaine sintió sus ojos en blanco, como tantas veces lo hizo cuando habló con ella. En realidad, sólo estaban juntos, porque se esperaba que estuvieran juntos. La mayor parte del tiempo, Blaine sentía ganas de gritar a su alrededor, porque ella siempre le decía qué hacer y decía cosas que él no entendía. Pero Quinn era la chica que tenía que estar con él, así que no tenía más opción que estar de acuerdo con lo que ella quisiera. Además, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir peleando.

"¿Ya casi?" -le preguntó. "Blaine, finge que estoy justo encima de ti, mis manos-"

"En realidad, Quinn, mi papá viene, me tengo que ir", dijo Blaine, fingiendo decepción. Sabía que esta era la única forma que tenia de colgar sin ser cuestionado.

"Oh, está bien", dijo.

"Te veré pronto", dijo Blaine.

"Está bien, cariño", continuó Quinn. "Te amo".

Blaine colgó antes de responder. Arrojó el teléfono a un lado, se recostó y cerró los ojos. Todo lo que necesitaba era dormir, porque cuando duermes, todo se va, siquiera por un rato.

* * *

"Nunca antes te había visto sin tu chaqueta Letterman ", fue lo primero que dijo Kurt cuando vio a Blaine a las 17:16 del día siguiente.

"Llegas tarde", respondió Blaine.

Se metió en el coche con una chaqueta oscura, camiseta blanca y jeans negros. También llevaba mucho menos gel en el cabello. Se veía mejor así, Kurt pensó. Vio a Blaine abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, y comenzó a conducir.

"Dije que llegaste tarde", repitió Blaine, moviendo su cuerpo un poco para mirar a Kurt.

Kurt sonrió un poco. Blaine era una especie de _mansito_ a veces. Nunca era así en la escuela. En la escuela, él no podía estar cinco minutos sin amenazar a alguien. Ahora él era una especie de... accesible, Kurt supuso, casi manejable.

"Estaba muy ocupado", Kurt proporciono, al desviarse en la esquina.

Blaine lo miró intranquilo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo para mirar por la ventana. Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras viajaban en silencio, qué era lo que escondía, lo que fuera. Tal vez no era más que un extraño sin secretos. Excepto que todos tienen secretos. Kurt lo sabía mejor que nadie.

La personalidad de Blaine parecía cambiar como un rayo. En un minuto se veía intimidante y enojado, y al siguiente parecía como si tuviera todas las preocupaciones del mundo sobre sus hombros, mientras miraba fijamente a la nada. Era como si tuviera que recordarse a sí mismo el ser alguien más, para ser este fuerte, popular y cruel chico que él mismo había construido para ser, cuando en realidad no era más que un humano, al igual que todos los demás, tratando de sobrevivir a los muchos obstáculos que la vida parecía poner en su camino, y tal vez esta era la única manera que conocía de cómo hacerlo. Kurt estaba atrapado entre odiarlo por todo lo que le había hecho y el compadecerse de él, porque era bastante evidente que no era feliz.

Pasearon en silencio y fue hasta que Kurt estaciono el coche en el estacionamiento de la biblioteca que Blaine habló.

"¿Qué parte del 'no puedo estar aquí' no entendiste?"

"La parte del 'no puedes' ", dijo Kurt, abriendo la puerta. "Vamos".

Kurt empujo la puerta abierta de la biblioteca y entró. Blaine lo siguió, de mala gana, parecía, como si interminables amenazas fueran a salir de su boca. Kurt simplemente sonrió e hizo caso omiso a su incesante argumento y caminó hasta el mostrador principal. La misma mujer del último día estaba sentada allí. Era una mujer pequeña, corta de estatura y chaparra, un nido canoso de cabello rodeaba su cara redonda. Un pequeño par de gafas de alambre de oro sentadas en su nariz puntiaguda. Miró a Kurt y luego sus ojos verdes fueron a Blaine. Sus ojos brillaron y se puso de pie.

"Tú no puedes estar aquí", dijo.

Blaine suspiró y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Kurt lo alcanzo y lo jalo de la manga para que regresara. Blaine gruñó y volvió a pararse unos cuantos centímetros detrás de Kurt.

"Perdone, señora," Kurt habló educadamente y con claridad. "Me gustaría preguntarle cuando la regla, acerca de que vomitar en la biblioteca no está permitido, fue establecida. "

La bibliotecaria le frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

"Es sólo eso, mi amigo aquí", señaló de vuelta a Blaine, quien parecía más que un poco incómodo. "Ha estado enfermo durante los últimos días. Tenemos una tarea que entregar pronto y ya que él ha estado ausente de la escuela, realmente tenemos que terminarla lo más rápido posible. No estoy seguro de haber oído hablar de esta regla en la cual no puedes espontáneamente enfermarte. No es como si tuviera algún control sobre ello, de lo contrario, estoy seguro de que se hubiera dirigido afuera".

Kurt sostuvo la mirada de la bibliotecaria. Podía sentir a Blaine boquiabierto y quería darle una patada y decirle que dejara de verse tan sorprendido y solo seguirle el juego. La bibliotecaria miró a Kurt en un par de latidos, y luego suspiró.

"Está bien, adelante", dijo ella, volviendo a sentarse. "Pero si lo hace otra vez lo limpia."

"Gracias," dijo Kurt y se dio vuelta. Empujó a Blaine por los hombros hacia una mesa vacía. Blaine le restó importancia. Se sentaron y sacaron sus libros, entonces.

"Ya no somos unos santos*, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Blaine, estudiando a Kurt.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kurt preguntó, sacando una pluma de su bolso.

"Quiero decir que le mentiste a una figura con autoridad."

"Oh, autoridad, es una gran palabra, Anderson," sonrió Kurt y Blaine le dio una de sus registradas miradas de muerte.

"Voy a estrangularte o algo un día de estos, Hummel," dijo Blaine, sonando exasperado. "Dios, eres tan condenadamente _frustrante_ ".

Kurt sonrió, porque él ya no le temía a Blaine no, ya no. No estaba seguro de cuando hizo la transición de estar absolutamente aterrorizado de lo que le iba a hacer, a sentir lástima por él, y a querer encontrarle alguna forma de felicidad en su aparentemente desgraciada vida.

"Tú no quieres hacer eso, Blaine," Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Tú has estado tan terriblemente enfermo, y no queremos una recaída".

La boca de Blaine estuvo abierta por un segundo, luego su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa y luego se estaba riendo. Entonces Kurt sonrió, porque era algo agradable ver a un chico guapo reír, incluso era mejor si sabias que tú eras el que lo había hecho reír, aunque él no miraba a Blaine en _esa forma._

La bibliotecaria los miró y los hizo callar, lo cual sólo les provoco reírse aún más fuerte y esa fue la primera vez que Blaine Anderson se río en presencia de Kurt Hummel.

**NT: * la frase que usa el autor es -goody two shoes- la cual hace referencia a un escrito literario, es sobre una persona que es muy buena siempre se porta bien y hace siempre lo correcto, en Mexico lo traduciriamos como un santo asi que asi lo deje. El proximo capitulo talves lo suba el miercoles ya estoy trabajando en el pero como mañana es noche buena y pasado navidad no creo tener mucho tiempo para traducir:$**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto, feliz navidad a todos muchas bendiciones y buena vibra para todos y sus familias. Besos y abrazos.**

**Linni Klainer:***


	4. Chapter 4

**NT: Les traigo su regalo de Navidad:D Estaba tan frio el clima que no sali de casa y me dio mas tiempo para traducir y adelantarles el capi como regalo de navidad para todos los que siguen el fic y dejan sus bellos reviews:') Hay algo de lenguaje homofobico en este capi tengan en cuenta que ai acosadores merodiando asi que no se sorprendan:/**

**Capítulo 4:**

La tarea se pospuso para el siguiente mes. El tiempo parecía pasar rápidamente y Kurt y Blaine estaban mucho más a gusto con los demás. Se reunían dos veces por semana en la biblioteca y Blaine ya no parecía amenazar a Kurt tanto como lo había hecho en el primer par de semanas. Todavía lo trataba como basura en la escuela y, a veces fuera de la escuela, pero iba progresando.

O tal vez no, ya que Blaine realmente no quería ser amable con él. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, lo hizo, era insensato y estúpido, pero también era un hecho. Él lo negaba todos los días, pero habían desarrollado algún tipo de amistad indirecta. Kurt era una especie de amable con él, a veces, a pesar de que lo tratara como basura. La mayoría de las veces lo miraba como si fuera mejor que él y Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Había algo acerca de Kurt que provocaba simultáneamente un intrigado y frustrado Blaine. Él todavía no podía entender por qué estaba tan intrigado por él, pero lo estaba.

"Creo que hemos terminado", dijo Kurt, escaneando sus ojos azules en todo el ensayo por enésima vez. "Y lo hicimos una semana antes", sonrió, satisfecho con el trabajo que habían hecho.

Blaine sonrió y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que sus reuniones semanales iban a detenerse por un rato, hasta que la siguiente tarea fuera asignada. Él supuso que, como que le gustaba, pasar tiempo con Kurt. Nunca se lo diría a alguien, pero con Kurt era un poco raro y no sentía como si tuviera que jugar al tipo rudo estando cerca de él. Claro, él tenía que enviar algunos insultos a su manera y hacerlo sentir mal con el fin de mantener la política de intimidación/ víctima intacta, pero Kurt no lo miraba como si estuviera esperando algo de él. Los amigos de Blaine, Puck, Karofsky y los otros, lo miraban para instigarlo casi todo el tiempo, lo miraban en busca de respuestas, lo miraban cuando necesitaban un líder. Blaine estaba algo cansado de eso.

"Así que, um," tartamudeó Blaine un poco. "Como esta tarea fue en el contexto cultural, apuesto que la siguiente será sobre el tema. ¿Podríamos empezar antes de tiempo?" ofreció, esperanzado, muy a su pesar.

Kurt puso el ensayo abajo y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con Blaine. Blaine estaba un poco distraído por lo que Kurt llevaba puesto. Siempre vestía tan elaboradamente. Su suéter era-Blaine no estaba seguro de lo que era. Era de todos los colores y formas, y debe haber sido un infierno poder entrar en el. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y botas de combate negras. Blaine se preguntó cómo Kurt se las arreglaba para caminar con esos jeans. Él siempre los usaba.

"Blaine, tenemos mucho tiempo para empezar la siguiente," Kurt razonó.

Blaine suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, lamentando el momento en que lo hizo. ¿Por qué quería pasar tiempo con Kurt de todos modos? Era ridículo. Tenía amigos. No necesitaba a Kurt.

"Pues, hay una fiesta el domingo", Blaine se encontró diciéndolo. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse ahora. "Sé que eres una especie de- no hacer ningún, ya sabes, amigos por aquí."

Era cierto. Blaine a veces veía Kurt sentado solo en el comedor, comiendo palitos de zanahoria, con la cabeza inclinada y evitando el contacto visual con los demás. A veces se sentía levantarse de su lugar en la 'mesa fría' y caminar a través para sentarse con él. La mayoría de las veces, la conversación de Kurt era mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa que sus amigos tenían que decir.

"Estaba pensando que podrías venir- ir", continuó Blaine sucesivamente. "Si quieres."

Los ojos de Kurt estaban muy abiertos, su cara una máscara de confusión. Blaine se sintió locamente ruborizado. ¿Por qué él tenía que ir y decir algo como eso?

"Yo no hago fiestas", Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Jamás?"

"Nunca".

Blaine no podía recordar el momento en el que había tenido una fiesta a la cual no había ido.

"Haz una excepción", se encogió Blaine.

"¿Por qué?"

Buena pregunta. Blaine no le podría haber dicho por qué, ya que no sabía la respuesta. Recuperó la compostura y luego recitó una excusa.

"Porque estoy cansado de que te la pases deprimido en la escuela por ti mismo", le dijo. "Ya es bastante malo el que estés allí en primer lugar, pero vas por ahí con la cabeza hacia abajo como si fuera el fin del mundo. Al menos si tuvieras algunos otros perdedores alrededor tuyo, yo no tendría que ver tu ridículo ceño fruncido cada vez que giro en una esquina ".

La expresión de Kurt no había cambiado mucho. Él negó con la cabeza un poco.

"Ni siquiera estoy invitado".

"Te estoy invitando ahora", Blaine encogió sus hombros.

"No es tu fiesta".

"Como si lo fuera. Si invito a alguien, ellos lo invitaron, tan simple como eso. Es mi escuela, Hummel y si quiero invitar a alguien a una fiesta, entonces lo voy a invitar".

"Debe ser genial ser tú," Kurt rodó los ojos. "No puedo decir si estoy rechazando o tomando la oferta, pero yo no voy a ir."

Kurt Hummel era el ser humano más frustrante sobre el planeta.

"¿Por qué?" Blaine se quejó en voz baja.

"No tengo una razón", replicó Kurt. "Además, no conozco a nadie."

"Me conoces a mí."

"Sí, Blaine, te conozco, pero en público, tu solo siempre pareces para vaciar bebidas congeladas sobre mi cabeza, o encerrarme de golpe en porta-orinales, así que eso no es realmente un factor reconfortante".

Él tenía razón, Blaine supuso, pero él lo quería allí. No sabría decir por qué, él solo lo hacía.

"Así que, no vendrás."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, su perfecto peinado sin moverse.

"Mi vida ya es bastante difícil sin añadir una hora o dos de pie por mí mismo en la fiesta de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco."

Blaine estaba en pérdida. Kurt, al igual que su cabello, no se movía ni un centímetro. Se preguntó si tal vez podría convencerlo antes del domingo.

"Así que, mañana," dijo, cambiando de tema. "¿Quieres comenzar la siguiente tarea después de la escuela?"

Kurt lo miró inquieto, después sus ojos dejaron a los de Blaine.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?" Blaine le preguntó, con los ojos abiertos para estudiar a Kurt.

Kurt murmuró algo que Blaine no entendió bien. Le pidió que lo repitiera.

"Tengo Glee Club", murmuró en voz baja.

" ¿_Glee club?_ " Blaine reacciono. "¿Estas en el _glee club?_ "

"En realidad, estoy audicionando", dijo Kurt, vacilante.

"¿Tú _cantas_ ? "

"Eso es algo de lo que es el club glee. Cantar y bailar y esas cosas", asintió Kurt, mirando a Blaine como si acabara de decir que 1 +1 estaba mal.

"Canta algo", desafió Blaine, sentado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados.

"Blaine", dijo Kurt, con paciencia. "Tú ya has sido excluido de esta biblioteca una vez, no podemos darnos el lujo de que me excluyan a mi también por empezar a cantar entre las novelas románticas."

Blaine miró a su alrededor. Sí, estaban en la sección de romance. Por alguna razón, eso le hacía sentirse incómodo. Todavía se sentía realmente enfermo, pero ahora no era tan frecuente como lo había sido antes.

"¿Por qué una audición para Glee?" Preguntó Blaine, porque él realmente no entendía. "¿No crees que ya eres lo suficiente exiliado, sin añadir meneos alrededor en faldas y haciendo sonar las campanas para ambientar?"

Kurt le frunció el ceño.

"Ellos no hacen sonar las campanas o usan faldas, bueno, tal vez algunas de las chicas lo hacen", dijo, mirando pensativo. "Pero yo voy porque me gusta cantar y no tengo mucho más que hacer. ¿Y qué si me empuja aún más hacia abajo en la" escala genial? '"Torció los dedos en comillas en el aire. "Ustedes me dan el infierno tal como es, me imagino que no se puede conseguir uno mucho peor".

Blaine frunció el ceño. Kurt no tenía ni idea.

* * *

Era su tercer lunes en McKinley High. Estaba caminando hacia su casillero después del almuerzo, pensando en sus cosas, cuando lo golpearon. La primera persona que vio fue Puckerman-el tipo que parecía como si tuviera el camino hacia la muerte en la cabeza. Karofsky, Azimio y Blaine estaban a la vista justo detrás de él. Todos llevaban sonrisas espeluznantes -todos excepto Blaine quien solo se veía un poco verde- mientras caminaban hasta él.

Karofsky lo empujó contra la pared y el bolso cayó de su hombro. El corazón de Kurt estaba martilleando en su pecho, con la mente nublada por el miedo y la ira y el impulso de apartarlo de él. A veces, la mayoría de las veces, cuando esto sucedía, él quería girar hacia Blaine y gritarle, preguntarle por qué estaba así, porque a pesar de que todavía se comportaba como si fuera superior a Kurt mientras estaban solos, el era un grito lejano de cómo se comportaba hacia él cuando estaba con sus amigos.

"¿Por qué tienes que caminar alrededor pareciendo tan, Dios, tan maldito _gay_ todo el tiempo? " Karofsky preguntó con disgusto en su rostro.

"Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque soy gay?" Kurt ofreció, rodando los ojos.

A pesar de que sabía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que ellos hagan lo que tenían que hacer, a veces no lo podía controlar.

"No me hables de nuevo a mí, Hummel", dijo Karofsky con los dientes apretados mientras empujaba a Kurt duro contra la pared.

A Kurt le dolió la espalda al instante, su piel palpitaba donde había sido empujado. De repente, Puckerman estaba a su lado, tirando de la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Kurt se sacudió fuera de su alcance, pero Puck era un atleta, era más fuerte que Kurt.

"Tus ropas pertenecen a alguna abuela glamorosa", dijo Puck, sosteniendo la chaqueta de Kurt entre el pulgar y el índice, como si fuera a coger una enfermedad de él si iba más cerca.

"Al menos la abuela es glamorosa", pronunció Kurt. "Es mejor que usar la misma chaqueta todos los días y no lavarla- _nunca_ -como ustedes lo hacen. "

Kurt sabía que era mentira, había olido a Blaine lo suficiente para saber que lavaba la chaqueta casi a diario.

"Eso es, chico señora," dijo Blaine, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero no se veía como si su corazón estuviera con él. "Tú estarás muy, muy arrepentido."

Kurt miró a Blaine, lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo ínsito a dar marcha atrás, trató de enviarle algún tipo de mensaje telepático, pero obviamente, eso no funcionó. Blaine no era realmente un chico malo. Lo había aprendido a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Él sólo creía que esto se trataba de quién era. No sabía cómo ser de otra manera.

Azimio ahora gruñía mientras tiraba de la puerta abierta del casillero, rompiendo la cerradura con sus fuertes manos. Kurt tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Blaine lo tomó por el brazo derecho, Karofsky lo tomó del izquierdo y empezaron a levantarlo de sus pies hacia el casillero abierto. Puck se echó a reír como una hiena mientras lanzaba la chaqueta de Kurt a un bote de basura.

El corazón de Kurt latía rápido. Miró a Blaine, tratando de enviarle mensajes. _Tú no tienes que hacer esto, tú eres mejor que esto_, pero Blaine evitaba totalmente sus ojos. Kurt había estado dentro de un casillero antes. Había pasado los peores veinte minutos de su vida y no pudo dejar de toser durante días. No estaba seguro de si su estado emocional iba a ser capaz de manejar esto de nuevo.

_Tal vez él no es mejor que esto_, Kurt pensó cuando Blaine y Karofsky lo levantaron más alto y comenzaron a empujarlo en el pequeño espacio de metal.

A continuación, el clip clop de unos tacones sonaron en el pasillo y las cabezas de todos los deportistas giraron hacia la dirección en la que el sonido se acercaba.

"Mierda", susurró Karofsky y lo dejaron ir. "Tuviste suerte esta vez, Hummel," dijo él, con los ojos ardiendo a través de Kurt.

Blaine, Karofsky, Puck y Azimio se alejaron y Kurt apretó la espalda contra la pared, aliviado de que lo habían dejado solo. Se preguntó si el destino estaba de su lado por una vez. Se quedó allí por mucho tiempo. El profesor-o quienquiera que hubiese estado alrededor de la esquina, nunca entró en su dirección. Se puso de pie con la espalda recta y luego, porque algo le había sido apuñalado en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta para ver una chincheta, sosteniendo un volante contra la pared.

_**NEW DIRECTIONS!**_

_**¡EN BUSCA DE NUEVOS MIEMBROS!**_

_**¡GLEE, POR SU PROPIA DEFINICIÓN, ES ACERCA DE ABRIRTE TU MISMO A LA ALEGRÍA!**_

_**¡AUDICIONES EL MARTES DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA EN EL SALON DE CORO!**_

Debajo había un letrero vacío encima de la hoja y un lápiz atado a una cuerda deshilachada. Kurt lo miró por un momento. _Destino_, pensó brevemente, antes de tomar la pluma con su mano aun temblando y escribiendo su nombre en la hoja de audición.

_Kurt Hummel_.

Dejó caer la pluma y se alejó en dirección a su casillero.

No podía seguir sin un poco de alegría en su vida.

* * *

El jueves después de la escuela, mientras caminaba hacia el salón del coro, Kurt se preguntó por qué se había registrado para una audición de coro. Estaba más que nervioso y nunca antes había cantado en público. Él realmente no tenía una voz como todos los demás. No quería encajar, no es adecuado para la dinámica que ya había creado. Sin embargo, él siguió adelante, porque _el destino_, se recordó, estaba de su lado.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió a través de la puerta abierta, para encontrarse con trece pares de ojos. Kurt se sintió enrojecer, se sentía incómodo con todo el mundo mirándolo de esa manera. Probablemente se derrumbaría.

Un profesor con el pelo rizado le sonrió.

"¡Hola!" dijo, con entusiasmo. "Tú debes ser Kurt Hummel! Bienvenido al club glee!, soy el Sr. Schuester!"

Kurt trató de sonreír, pero fracasó miserablemente.

"Así que, ¿tienes una canción preparada?" Sr. Schuester preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír alegremente. "O si lo deseas, ¿puedes solo sentarte y ver cuál te gusta?"

" ," dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, antes de que Kurt pudiera hablar. Kurt miró en la dirección de donde había venido la voz y vio a una chica bajita con el pelo lacio, castaño, vestida con un jersey marrón con un caballo desbocado en el pecho. Hizo una mueca, preguntándose qué podría haber poseído a una persona a salir de su casa con algo tan horrible. "Con todo el debido respeto, estamos tan cerca de las seccionales. ¡Nosotros _necesitamos _cantantes! Esto se supone que es día de audiciones y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no es exactamente como si hubiera una cola afuera de la puerta".

"¿Se supone que tenemos que hacer cola?" una chica rubia que llevaba un uniforme de porrista preguntó desde la última fila. Todo el mundo la ignoro, por lo que Kurt sólo la miró confundido por un momento, antes de apartar la mirada.

La chica del suéter horrible estaba mirando a Kurt ahora.

"Kurt Hummel, no quiero parecer prepotente o hacerte sentir bajo presión, pero es necesario que audiciones hoy".

Kurt le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

"Está bien".

"Oh", dijo la muchacha, regresando a su asiento. "Muy bien".

Sr. Schuester juntó las manos antes de dar a Kurt otra amplia sonrisa.

"No se necesita ni siquiera ser una canción entera, Kurt," dijo él, suavemente. "Sólo… muéstranos lo que puedes hacer!"

Tomó asiento y Kurt puso su bolsa en el suelo sobre sus pies, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido en su pecho. Trató de alejar los nervios e inhibiciones, antes de abrir la boca para cantar.

_"I don't expect my love affairs to last for long,_

_Never fool myself that my dreams will come true,_

_Being used to trouble I anticipate it,_

_But all the same I hate it, wouldn't you?"_

Kurt brevemente se preguntó por qué había elegido esa canción. No parecía como si alguien en la habitación la hubiera oído antes, a excepción de la chica del suéter, quien tenía la sincronización en sus labios con las palabras.

_"So what happens now?_

_So what happens now?_

_Where am I going to?_

_Where am I going to?"_

Se dio cuenta de que cantar la canción por sí mismo significaba dejar todo el título de la canción fuera de la canción y se sintió estúpido por hacerlo. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía tratando de bloquear las miradas en blanco que estaba recibiendo.

_"Time and time again I've said that I don't care,_

_That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through,_

_But every time it matters all my words desert me,_

_So anyone can hurt me, and they do."_

Cantó el coro de nuevo, la banda tocando. Se sintió un poco más relajado ahora que estaba casi terminando. El verso final era el siguiente, así que lo dio todo, repentinamente consciente de lo mucho que realmente quería estar en Glee. Nadie se reía, eso era una buena señal. Tal vez esto estaría bien.

_"Call in three months time and I'll be fine, I know,_

_Well maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow,_

_I won't recall the names and places of each sad occasion,_

_But that's no consolation here and now."_

Kurt cantaba el coro final antes de que la música se desvaneciera, con el corazón en la boca. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Miró hacia el espacio evitando el contacto visual con alguien. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y luego Kurt sintió que su rostro calentándose. El Sr. Schuester se levantó de su asiento y dio a Kurt una palmadita en la espalda.

"Kurt", dijo con una sonrisa. "Bienvenido al club Glee!"

* * *

"Rachel Berry", dijo la joven con el suéter de caballo cuando Kurt camino dentro del comedor a la hora del almuerzo el miércoles.

"Um," fue todo lo que dijo, distraído por el outfit de la chica-Rachel, una falda recta, calcetines hasta la rodilla, zapatos sensibles y otro suéter, esta vez un conejito en el frente. Kurt se estremeció.

"Yo soy la estrella de Glee Club", dijo Rachel, agitando el cabello sobre su hombro. "Eres talentoso, pero yo soy talentosa, ambiciosa _y_ una estrella. "

Kurt la miró boquiabierto por un momento, preguntándose por qué estaba haciendo alarde de su narcicismo en frente de su cara.

"Cantaste Evita para su audición."  
Kurt asintió.

"Eva Perón es uno de los roles de mis sueños", le informó ella, sonriendo. "Bueno, yo sólo pensé que deberías saberlo. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!".

Ella se alejó, su olor en el aire. Kurt la siguió con la mirada, incapaz de sacudirse la sensación de que había sido objeto de amenazas, de manera indirecta.

"No le prestes atención a esa chica."

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver a otra chica del club glee allí de pie.

"Um, hola", pronunció Kurt.

"Soy Mercedes Jones", dijo la joven, sonriendo mientras le tendió la mano a Kurt. Él la tomó y la sacudió suavemente. "Chico, tú puedes cantar!"

Kurt dejó de sonreír un poco.

"Gracias."

"Rachel solo esta celosa. Ella piensa que es nuestra estrella, pero tanto tú como yo podríamos cantar y dejarla en segundo plano si nos dieran la oportunidad. Hey, ¿por qué no vienes a sentarte con nosotros?"

Kurt vaciló, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no era una especie de broma o engaño. Vio a Blaine a través del cuarto, en su mesa. Estaba mirando en la dirección de Kurt, su expresión ilegible. Junto a él estaba Puck. Kurt volvió a Mercedes y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

"Me encantaría, gracias."

* * *

"Así que, la fiesta del domingo", dijo Blaine el viernes durante Inglés.

Se suponía que iban a estar trabajando en su tarea, pero como ya la habían terminado, solo estaban hablando de nada.

"¿Quién siquiera tiene una fiesta en domingo?" Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"Puckerman."

"Lógico", Kurt rodó sus orbes azules-verdes.

"Así que, ¿vas a venir?"

"No, ya te lo había dicho."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué insistes en que vaya?"

Blaine lo miró desconcertado. Daba la impresión de que iba a insultarlo o amenazarlo, pero en cambio, suspiró.

"No lo hago", respondió. "Te lo dije. Creo que necesitas obtener algunos amigos."

"Tengo amigos".

Era cierto. Él había estado saliendo con Mercedes y Rachel y los demás miembros del club glee, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Finn, Mike, Rory y Sam. Le estaba yendo muy bien con Mercedes e incluso con Rachel, aunque ni él ni Rachel estaban dispuestos a admitirlo. Rachel tenía talento, también. Había cantado So Long Dearie de Hello Dolly! en la mesa del almuerzo el día anterior. Todos eran muy agradables, incluso Rachel-y no lo trataban como un exiliado. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió aceptado.

"Los perdedores de Glee?

"No los llames así, son _agradables_ ", dijo Kurt Blaine.

Blaine rió por lo bajo a su lado.

"¿Berry y sus suéteres de animales? ¿Ese chico en silla de ruedas? ¿Boca de trucha?" dijo. " ¿Ellos _son_ a los que llamas amigos? "

Kurt frunció el ceño, porque Blaine estaba siendo increíblemente grosero e injusto.

"Bueno, no me llenan de granizado o me empujan dentro de casilleros, así que, considero que eso es una mejora a lo único que tenía que se acercaba a la amistad antes de conocerlos."  
Vio a Blaine inmutarse. Fue sólo un pequeño movimiento, pero pasó y Kurt se sintió satisfecho.

"Haz lo que quieras, Hummel", dijo con un suspiro.

"Lo haré".

* * *

"¡SE ROBO MI DIARIO!" Rachel entró en la cafetería y le gritó a toda la población del club glee en la mesa del almuerzo. Estaba empapada, con su cabello oscuro goteando.

Todo el mundo comenzó a hacer preguntas. Finn, el novio de Rachel, la empujó hacia abajo sobre un banco y le dijo que hablara despacio. Por supuesto, se trataba de Rachel y hablar despacio era casi imposible para ella.

"Noah Puckerman," dijo ella, sonando como si fuera a llorar. "¡Él me arrojo un granizado, entonces me arrebato el diario de mis pequeñas manos y se fue por el pasillo! ¿Y si lo lee?"

Rachel hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su novio y comenzó a llorar.

"Esto es malo", dijo Mercedes a Kurt en voz baja. "Como, muy malo."

"¿Lo es?" Kurt preguntó, preguntándose si Rachel tenía una especie de profundo y oscuro secreto oculto entre las páginas de su diario.

"Sí", confirmó. "Puckerman tiene una fiesta este fin de semana. Es probable que los jugadores y las porristas juntos lean el diario."  
Kurt se mordió el labio inferior. Miró a Rachel, Finn frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda mientras ella sollozaba en su cuello, empapando su camisa. Miró hacia la mesa popular, a Puck arrojando guisantes a Karofsky y riendo, a Karofsky con el ceño fruncido y aventándole los guisantes de regreso, a Blaine con la mirada fija en su bandeja, sin comprender.

La campana sonó y la gente comenzó a moverse. Kurt se levantó y agarró su bolso.

"¿Estás listo?" Mercedes pregunto.

"Necesito hablar con Rachel por un minuto", dijo. "Vamos".

Él y Mercedes se acercaron a donde Rachel estaba parada. Finn le dio un rápido beso y se fue. Parecía abatida, con el cabello pegajoso y duro.

"Oye, Rachel," dijo Kurt, suavemente, sintiéndose mal por la chica.

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con ojos de cachorrito enrojecidos y brillantes. Ella sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas.

"Creo que puedo conseguir que tengas tu diario de vuelta."

**NT: la cancion que canta Kurt es ****Another Suitcase in Another Hall del musical Evita. Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos y por la aceptacion y el apoyo que me han brindado con este fic son unos lindos muchas gracias:D Les anticipo que se pone mucho mejor en los capis siguientes asi que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible para seguir con el hilo de la historia. nos leemos pronto. **

******Linni Klainer:***


	5. Chapter 5

**NT: volvi con un capitulo muiii bueno se los aseguro. no les quiero adelantar mucho pero aqui es donde empieza el rated M y el autor se baso en la cancion Love Hangover de Jason Derulo. so, enjoy:D**

**Capítulo 5:**

"Kurt, eres mi héroe", dijo Rachel, dramáticamente del otro extremo del teléfono la tarde del domingo. "Honestamente, nunc podre agradecerte lo suficiente por esto".

"Está bien", dijo Kurt recostándose contra las almohadas en su cama.

No estaba bien. Estaba tan nervioso como el infierno. Se había pasado toda la mañana inquieto, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea y el trabajo doméstico, pero no podía conseguir sacar la fiesta de su mente.

"Kurt, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Mercedes, que estaba en casa de Rachel, le preguntó.

"Por supuesto," Kurt le dijo. "Es terrible que vayan a leer el diario personal de alguien en voz alta para que todos oigan."

"Pero, ¿por qué te lo pidieron?" Mercedes-preguntó con escepticismo. "Y Blaine Anderson, de todas las personas. ¿No crees que es una especie de… trampa?"

Kurt ya había contemplado eso, pero cada vez que alguien era amable con él, automáticamente asumía que le estaban tendiendo una trampa. A veces, sólo hay que correr el riesgo.

"No es nada que no pueda manejar", dijo Kurt, esperando sonar convincente.

Kurt nunca había ido a una fiesta real. La última fiesta en la que había estado, había sido cuando tenía 9 años y un chico invito a toda la clase a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Había un payaso y un castillo inflable. Esto iba a ser muy diferente, imaginaba, aunque con Puckerman, ¿quién sabe?

"¿Estás seguro?" Mercedes dijo.

Kurt respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ese sentimiento de temor aún nadando en la boca de su estómago. Abrió los ojos y exhaló, dejando caer sus hombros, y luego habló.

"Estoy seguro".

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo Hummel aquí?" Karofsky gruñó junto a Blaine.

La casa de Puckerman estaba a oscuras y llena de gente. La música latía fuerte en los oídos de Blaine, la habitación estaba caliente y sofocante, la gente gritando, riendo y platicando en voz alta. Giro para mirar en la dirección que Karofsky tenía el ceño fruncido y vio a Kurt persistente en la puerta. Llevaba un chaleco grisáceo, con una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo. Sus pantalones eran oscuros y bien entallados, pero debajo de eso Blaine no podía ver mucho más.

"Yo lo invité", dijo, en voz alta.

Karofsky, Puck y Azimio pusieron sus peores miradas sobre él. Blaine se encogió de hombros, tratando de jugar al desquiciado.

"Pensé que podríamos tener un poco de diversión con él más tarde."  
Los chicos asintieron y se echaron a reír y Puck chocó los cinco con él. Él esperaba que después se olvidaran de Kurt. Blaine planeaba ponerse demasiado borracho para recordarlo, de todos modos. Si él estaba sobrio, sentía como si fuera a tener que recordarlo, porque ellos lo traerían de nuevo al día siguiente. A Blaine no le importaba que fuera noche de escuela, él sólo necesitaba dejar de estar consciente de todo a su alrededor sólo por un rato.

Se tomó a sorbos una lata de cerveza durante la primera hora o algo así, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos charlando. Sus ojos seguían buscando entre la multitud, más allá de los chocantes cuerpos y a través de la oscuridad, buscando aquel cabello perfectamente peinado y esa pálida, pálida piel. Kurt había desaparecido de la vista de Blaine por un largo tiempo. Se preguntó si se había ido a casa. Entonces lo vio.

Blaine estiro su cuello un poco para ver a dónde se dirigía Kurt y resultó que estaba caminando escaleras arriba. Blaine lo miró un momento y luego agito su lata medio llena a sus amigos, lo que indicaba que iría a conseguir otra. Se puso de pie, un poco mareado y cruzó la habitación, la gente moviéndose fuera de su camino. Puso la lata en una pequeña mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dando pasos pequeños y cautelosos, porque incluso de Blaine Anderson se burlarían si llegara a caerse.

Cuando llegó a la cima, miró a su alrededor. Estaba bastante vacío, a excepción de un chico saliendo de la puerta del baño. Blaine giro la pequeña esquina y miró por el largo pasillo. Kurt parado allí, tirando de la manija de una puerta.

"Está cerrado", le dijo.

Kurt levantó la vista rápidamente, abriendo mucho sus ojos azules. Su rostro se relajó cuando vio que sólo era Blaine. Blaine caminó hacia él.

"Esa es la habitación de los padres de Puck. Él la cierra durante las fiestas", confirmó Blaine. Kurt le dio un pequeño asentimiento. "¿Qué estás haciendo, de todos modos?"

"Puck robó el diario de Rachel", explicó. "Yo sólo estoy aquí para recuperarlo".

Blaine lo miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo. Sintió una especie de dolor y no podía entender por qué.

"¿Esa la única razón por la que viniste?"

Kurt hizo una pausa, luego asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente.

"Sí", afirmó. "¿Sabes dónde está? ¿El diario de Rachel?"

Estaba a punto de encogerse de hombros, decirle que no tenía nada que ver con él, preguntarle por qué tenía que ayudarlo, pero no lo hizo. Él suspiró y se dio la vuelta, haciendo un gesto a Kurt para que lo siguiera. Lo llevó a la habitación de Puckerman. Él mantenía la llave en la parte superior del marco de la puerta. Blaine se alzó de puntitas y jalo de la llave, antes de abrir la puerta. Entró, Kurt lo siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. El oscuro y pequeño cuarto de Puck era un desastre. La ropa estaba en todas partes, los zapatos cubrían el suelo, su cama sin hacer. Blaine vio a Kurt torcer el rostro con disgusto mientras pateaba un par de bóxers con la punta de sus botas.

"Debe estar aquí," dijo Blaine, tirando de la puerta abierta del closet de Puck. La ropa no estaba colgada en el interior, pero si tirada en el suelo, y más zapatos debajo. "Puede que te tome un tiempo encontrarlo, pero aquí es donde él guarda, como, todo".

Kurt se movió hacia delante, con los ojos viendo alrededor, asegurándose de que no iba a encontrarse con algo repugnante. Blaine lo miró por un momento. Sus pantalones eran muy apretados. Blaine no podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y Blaine no lograba entender cómo Kurt podía ir por la vida con unos pantalones tan ajustados. Sin duda, era incómodo, incluso doloroso.

Él apartó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando el trasero de Kurt.

"Bien, voy a volver abajo", declaró. "Tú vas a entrar ahí y encontraras el estúpido diario de Berry. Me pondré en contacto contigo si Puck o alguien sube."  
"Gracias", murmuró Kurt, pateando un zapato esta vez.  
Blaine lo miró por otro par de segundos, sus ojos fueron a esos pantalones increíblemente apretados otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

"Qué irónico el que te este enviando adentro de un closet", dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

Se quedo parado afuera de la puerta, simplemente respirando durante lo que pareció un largo rato, luego regreso abajo, tomando la ruta de la cocina para visitar el refrigerador antes de unirse a sus amigos de nuevo.

Blaine iba a llenarse el mismo de alcohol, porque ya no tenía por qué estar pensando en Kurt, ni en sus padres, ni en nada más. Tal vez era una mala idea, por la forma en la que se sentía enfermo últimamente, pero hizo caso omiso de eso. Ahora mismo, no quería que le importara.

"¡Eres un idiota, no puedo creer que hicieras esto!" Kurt se acercó a la puerta de atrás, para poder escuchar mejor lo que Quinn Fabray le estaba gritando a Blaine. "¿Cuánto bebiste? No puedo llevarte a casa conmigo ahora, lo sabes, ¡no puedo llevar a un alcohólico a mi casa, mi padre se asustara! ¡Eres un idiota Blaine!"

Blaine estaba suspirando, sonando más cansado que enojado.

"No soy un alcohólico", dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Sabes qué más?" Quinn dijo. "Tu padre te matara cuando llegues a casa en este estado y te lo mereces! Espero que te duela, Blaine, cuando él te este golpeando, porque _te lo mereces!_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? "

Kurt abrió más los ojos. Se preguntó si eso era un secreto de Blaine, el que su padre fuera abusivo. Apretó la espalda contra la pared junto a la puerta y escuchó con atención.

"Tú no eres divertida", le dijo Blaine.

"Tal vez si te hubieras quedado malditamente sobrio, habrías visto lo divertida que soy cuando regresáramos a mi casa!"

Kurt arrugó la nariz. Esa fue una imagen la cual no necesitaba.

"Quinn", dijo Blaine, con cansancio. "Quinn, tú apestas!"

Kurt sintió las comisuras de su boca inclinándose hacia arriba cuando Quinn gimió con desesperación.

"¿Sabes qué, Blaine?" ella reclamo. " _Tú apestas_. No sé que estoy haciendo contigo. Apenas y hemos hecho algo durante las últimas semanas y has estado actuando muy raro. ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un desastre! "

"¿A dónde vas?" Kurt oyó a Blaine suspirar de nuevo.

"¡A encontrar un hombre de verdad, porque es evidente que tú no eres capaz de darme lo que merezco!"  
Kurt se movió de vuelta a la esquina y vio a Quinn irrumpir en la cocina y caminar de regreso a través de la puerta hacia la sala de estar. Ella era algo malvada cuando estaba enojada. Parecía un poco psicótica. Esperó un momento y luego salió afuera, para encontrarse con Blaine tendido en la hierba con la espalda contra la pared. El aire era frío contra su piel húmeda y se sintió aliviado de estar lejos de la muchedumbre. Se acercó y frunció el ceño a Blaine, quien levantó la vista y sonrió, con los ojos medio cerrados.

"¿Te diviertes?", le preguntó.

"Muchísimo", dijo Kurt, rodando los ojos. "Ella tiene razón, sabes. Tú _estas_ hecho un desastre". Kurt sonrió ligeramente.

Blaine se encogió un poco. El botón superior de la camisa desabrochado y su cabello era un desastre. Sus rizos iban por mal camino y el gel ya no ayudaba.

"Ella no me entiende", tartamudeó, cerrando los ojos.

Kurt frunció el ceño de nuevo, antes de extender una mano. Blaine la miró y lo observo inquisitivamente a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

"Te voy a sacar de aquí antes de que hagas algo estúpido", explicó Kurt. Él no debería estar ayudando a Blaine Anderson, al tipo que le hizo temer ir a la escuela todos los días, pero vio algo en Blaine que no veía en los demás y le hizo pensar que todos merecen una oportunidad. Una parte de él quería odiarlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Un momento después, Blaine permitió a Kurt tirar de él para ponerse de pie. Se colgó uno de los brazos de Blaine sobre su hombro y agarró el otro brazo entre sus manos. Kurt lo llevaba de regreso a la casa. Puck estaba junto al refrigerador con los brazos cruzados cuando entraron.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Hummel?" -preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos, la boca aun abierta.

"Llevándolo a casa," Kurt le dijo. "Está fuera de sí".

"¿Y por qué _tú_ lo llevas a casa? "

"Porque parece que ¿yo soy el único sobrio aquí?" Kurt hizo una pregunta.  
"Oh", asintió Puck. "Oh, sí".

"Puck, esta es la mejor fiesta de-de todas!" Blaine le gritó a Puck.

Puck, que no estaba tan borracho como Blaine, pero aun así borracho, sonrió tontamente y le dio a Blaine un débil choque de palmas. Kurt rodó los ojos y tiró de Blaine entre la multitud en la sala de estar, y luego por la puerta principal. Metió a Blaine en el asiento del copiloto de su coche, coloco el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar, y luego subió a su propio lado. Blaine estaba tarareando algo que Kurt no podía distinguir.

"¿Vamos a Narnia?"

Kurt giro y miró a Blaine como si solo le hubieran crecido tres cabezas y un pico y lo ignoraba. Giro de nuevo, meneando la cabeza y empezó a conducir. Blaine seguía tarareando algo que probablemente ni siquiera era una canción real, mientras Kurt trataba de llegar a un plan. No sabía qué hacer con Blaine. No quería llevarlo a su casa por lo que Quinn había dicho acerca de su padre, pero tampoco podía solo dejarlo al lado de la calle.

"Blaine, ¿hay algún lugar al que puedas ir?"

"Puedo ir a la Luna", dijo Blaine, mirando por la ventana hacia la opalescente luna arriba en el cielo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de asombro, la luz de la luna reflejada en ellos.

Kurt levantó una ceja y decidió no hacer más preguntas. Claramente, el alcohol causó que la mente de Blaine fuera ocupada por una niña de cinco años. Se preguntó brevemente qué había dentro de sí mismo y por qué lo estaba ayudando. Pero Kurt no podía solo dejarlo allí, él simplemente no podía. Se sentiría culpable por hacerlo más tarde. Sólo había un lugar al que Kurt pensó que podía llevar a Blaine.

Blaine estaba tarareando y Kurt estaba conduciendo y de vez en cuando Blaine decía algo sin sentido y Kurt estaba de acuerdo, mientras sofocaba su risa. Finalmente, Kurt detuvo el coche.

"¿Do-dónde estamos?" Blaine preguntó, sonando un poco aturdido.

"Mi casa".

Cuando Kurt había arrastrado a Blaine a su habitación, la cual estaba situada en el sótano, Blaine estaba más en un estado de desmayo que en uno de entusiasmo vertiginoso. Kurt lo recostó en la cama, sintiéndose incómodo, porque no iba a compartir la cama con otro hombre esta noche, en particular no con Blaine Anderson. Kurt decidió que haría una pequeña cama en el sofá para él, porque Blaine ya se había acurrucado en las almohadas de su cama. Cruzó la habitación y abrió el armario, sacó una manta y una almohada extra, luego se dirigió hacia el sofá. Puso la manta y luego la almohada, antes de sacar el pequeño diario de Rachel del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y colocarlo sobre el escritorio.

"Kurt".

Kurt se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Blaine sentado en su cama, con los ojos abiertos y buscando en la habitación.

"Blaine, vete a dormir."

"Me duele la cabeza", se quejó.

Kurt suspiró y entró en el cuarto de baño. Salió sosteniendo un vaso de agua y un poco de paracetamol. Entró y se sentó junto a Blaine. Le entregó el vaso y luego las pastillas.

"Toma esto".

Blaine no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente tiró las pastillas en su boca abierta, y luego se las tragó con el agua. Kurt se levantó y le quito el vaso, porque parecía como si se le fuera a caer, luego cruzó la habitación y lo puso sobre su escritorio.

"¿Cómo caminas?"

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó, mientras volvía a sentarse.

"En esos pantalones", dijo Blaine, su mirada bajando a las piernas de Kurt.

Kurt se sonrojó y rápidamente se trasladó a sentarse en el borde de su cama.

"Se usan para eso", se encogió de hombros.

"Pero están ta-tan _apretados_ ", dijo. "Tus piernas deben estar gritando!"

Kurt sonrió ante eso.

"Bueno, apuesto a que tu cabello pasa la mayor parte del tiempo gritando," Kurt bromeó. "Usas _mucho_ gel".

"No me gustan mis rizos", Blaine hizo un puchero, sonando como un niño pequeño.

"Me gustan más tus rizos que esa capa de gel que les pones", dijo sonriendo Kurt en voz baja, teniendo en cuenta sus bendiciones de que Blaine probablemente no recordaría esta conversación mañana.

"Cuando los pellizco", dijo Blaine, inclinándose e intentando pellizcar el material de los pantalones de Kurt cerca de la rodilla. Kurt se echó un poco hacia atrás al toque de Blaine. "Es como pellizcar al aire. _Son tan ajustados!_ "

"Correcto," dijo Kurt, poniéndose de pie. "Yo ya vuelvo, me voy a cambiar".

"¿Los pantalones ajustados?"

"Los pantalones ajustados", afirmó. "¿Te quieres cambiar?"

"No," dijo Blaine, recostándose y acomodándose en una posición fetal.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se fue a su armario. Sacó unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, y luego entró en el cuarto de baño. Se cambió y volvió a su habitación. Cuando salió, Blaine estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Kurt, leyendo algo.

"¿Es ese el diario de Rachel?" Kurt exclamó, corriendo hacia adelante para tener una mejor vista.

"Rachel Berry no es una buena chica," dijo Blaine, con voz cantarina.

Kurt resistió el impulso de inclinarse sobre el hombro de Blaine y leer lo que al parecer no la hacía una "buena chica". En cambio, él le arrebató el pequeño libro de las manos a Blaine y lo cerró.

"¡Léelo, léelo, léelo!" Blaine sonrió, aplaudiendo con sus manos, como una foca amaestrada.

Kurt rodó los ojos y suspiró.

"Esto", mantuvo el diario en el aire. "Es propiedad privada de Rachel. ¡Es totalmente incorrecto que cualquiera de nosotros lo lea!"

"Va a tener relaciones sexuales con Finn Hudson, sin embargo," dijo Blaine, arrugando el puente de su nariz. Kurt abrió los ojos, y luego se detuvo, porque él no estaba dispuesto a charlar con Blaine Anderson acerca de sus amigos. "¿Quién tendría sexo con Finn Hudson?"

"Él es su _novio_, " Kurt le proporciono, poniéndose de pie y dejo el diario en su cajón, fuera del alcance de Blaine.

"Pero _Finn Hudson_, "Blaine frunció la nariz. "Finn Hudson solía estar en el equipo de fútbol, y luego se unió al Club Glee y se volvió gay".

"Él está saliendo con Rachel, Blaine, él no es gay," Kurt rodó los ojos. "Y el unirte al Club Glee no te vuelve gay."

"Tú eres gay", señaló Blaine.

"Yo era gay antes de unirme a Glee," Kurt le dijo. Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose que había dentro de él, no por primera vez ese día.

Se acercó a su tocador, se sentó y comenzó su régimen diario de cuidado de la piel.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Blaine, moviéndose rápidamente de manera que sus piernas colgaran sobre el borde de la cama. Kurt lo miró a través del espejo.

"Hidratándome", le informo.

"_¿Por qué?_"

"Porque no quiero poros", explicó. "Y hace tu piel más suave."

"¿Lo hace?"

Kurt asintió y deseó que Blaine se fuera a dormir, así la noche podría terminar y volverían a su amistad tensa, que consiste en odiarse el uno al otro y después una especie de simpatía entre sí, mañana.

Blaine se levantó y cayó sobre sus propios pies. Extendió la mano y se agarró del tocador de Kurt para evitar caer de de golpe sobre su cara. Kurt sonrió y vio como Blaine se puso en pie.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kurt preguntó a Blaine, quien ahora tenía la mirada fija en él, sonriendo como un idiota.

"¿Pu-puedes hacer que mi piel este suave y que no tenga poros?"

Kurt levantó una fina ceja y mientras estudiaba a Blaine, tratando de descifra todo acerca de este chico. ¿No dicen que la embriaguez saca la verdad? ¿Era éste el verdadero Blaine? Un tonto, infantil, adorable-

_¿Adorable?_

Él negó con la cabeza y fingió que no había pensado eso.

"Bien," Kurt se puso de pie y empujó a Blaine por los hombros hacia abajo en la silla. Blaine estaba sonriendo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kurt apretó algo de crema en la palma de su mano y tomó un poco con sus dedos. Uso el lado de su mano, en la que tenía la crema, para empujar los rizos de Blaine fuera de su frente. Con la otra mano, colocó pequeñas gotas de crema hidratante en diversas áreas de la cara de Blaine. Luego comenzó a masajearla. La piel de Blaine ya estaba ridículamente suave. Blaine tenía que tener su propio régimen de cuidado de la piel, no había forma de que fuera natural.

La sonrisa de Blaine se había desvanecido. Estaba viendo a Kurt con una casi intensa mirada, sus labios juntos, los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente. Kurt sintió calor extendiendo en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras continuaba untando la crema a través de la piel de Blaine, esos ojos color miel observándolo fijamente. Sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando sus dedos se acercaron a los labios de Blaine. Sintió el aliento de Blaine cálido y lento contra su piel, deteniéndose allí, entonces el aire frío soplo de nuevo, librándolo de la calidez.

Cuando Kurt terminó, se alejó lentamente, entonces se limpió las manos con un pañuelo desechable. Los ojos color avellana de Blaine nunca dejaron su rostro. Kurt se sentía incómodo porque era Blaine Anderson y se suponía que no debía sentirse incómodo en torno a Blaine Anderson por _esos_ motivos.

"Um," Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de Blaine. "Es tarde y noche de escuela, debemos ir a la cama."

Blaine se levantó entonces y casi cayó de nuevo. Kurt se adelantó y agarró a Blaine de los brazos antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Blaine lo miró y Kurt sólo podía sostener la mirada. Los brazos de Blaine estaban bien trabajados, Kurt se dio cuenta. Él era un deportista, después de todo, pero Kurt no se esperaba esto, porque Blaine era tan _pequeño_. Pero podía sentir la firmeza de sus bíceps, los músculos tensos y fuertes contra sus dedos. Esto no estaba bien.

Acercó a Blaine a la cama y lo puso sobre ella y empezó a alejarse para ir a su cama improvisada en el sofá, pero Blaine se acercó y le cogió del brazo.

"Kurt," le dijo en apenas un susurro.

Kurt tragó saliva al oír que el sonido de su nombre venia de los labios de Blaine en ese tono tan bajo. Sintió ese familiar aprieta y afloja en la boca del estómago, mientras se ponía semi-duro. En nombre de todo lo sagrado, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse duro por culpa de Blaine Anderson? Claro, él era muy lindo, pero Blaine era un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo y a Kurt no le gustaba, no le gustaba de esta, de ninguna manera. Dio a Blaine una mirada inquisitiva. Blaine simplemente tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado. Kurt cruzó las piernas, con la esperanza de ocultar que tenía un prominente bulto. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo.

"Kurt, ¿estás borracho?"

"No", le dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No me gusta el alcohol", se encogió de hombros.

"Pero ¿no te gusta la sensación de estar alejado de todo? ¿Sólo por un ratito? ¿No te gustaría solo mandar todo a la mierda aunque fuera por un ratito?"

Kurt sonrió con tristeza. Blaine estaba bebiendo para olvidar o para escapar, supuso.

"Todo va a estar todavía allí cuando te pase la borrachera", dijo, lo mas practico posible.

"Pero sólo por un ratito, se va, todo, solo se va", dijo Blaine, soñador. "¡Solo ser quien quieras ser y no tener que preocuparte!"

"Esta bien, Blaine", sonrió Kurt y trató de levantarse, pero Blaine le agarró el brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás a su posición sentado.

"¿No crees que sería lindo el que no te importe, Kurt?" -preguntó, un poco sin aliento. "Incluso si no dura para siempre, ¿no te gustaría solo dejar todo de lado por un momento? ¿Para hacer precisamente lo que te dé la gana hacer?"

Kurt se rió entre dientes, porque Blaine se miraba extasiadamente feliz en ese momento, más feliz de lo que jamás lo haya visto, y aún así era una cosa agradable ver a un chico guapo sonriendo. Blaine se acercó más y le sonrió a la cara de Kurt, sus dorados ojos cubiertos por la gruesa curva de sus largas, y tupidas pestañas.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que deberías hacer, Kurt?" Preguntó Blaine.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, casi sin aliento, la sensación de calor subiendo por la parte posterior de su cuello. Blaine estaba demasiado cerca.

El aliento cálido de Blaine otra vez sobre su piel y Kurt realmente necesitaba ponerse de pie o iba a acabar viniéndose en sus pantalones, en frente de y _por culpa de _Blaine Anderson, favoreciendo el sentirse completamente humillado. Pero no podía moverse, no mientras los brillantes ojos de Blaine estuvieran mirándolo así y no mientras sus rosados labios se vieran tan lindos por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las persianas.

"Deberías besarme hasta que estés borracho."

Kurt se quedó helado. ¿_Blaine realmente había dicho eso?_

"¿Qué debería hacer qu-"

"Vamos, Kurt," respiró Blaine contra los labios de Kurt, sus grandes ojos parpadeando de ida y vuelta entre los labios de Kurt y sus ojos. "Emborráchate en mis besos. Toma un poco de mi estado de ebriedad. Bésame y emborráchate y solo-solo olvídate del mundo y esas cosas."

Kurt no podía pensar. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Y la ardiente mirada de Blaine tampoco estaba ayudando. Trató de respirar, trató de pensar, pero los labios de Blaine se acercaban ahora y no debería haber querido hacer esto, pero lo hizo.

"Bésame hasta que estés borracho", repitió Blaine, en el más suave y más lento susurro que Kurt había visto en su vida, luego los labios de Blaine estaban presionándose hacia abajo sobre los suyos y perdió todo el control y la capacidad de pensar con sensatez, porque todo lo que importaba ahora era que Blaine lo estaba besando como si lo necesitara, como si lo _deseara_ y, a veces, todo lo que Kurt anhelaba era que alguien lo deseara.

Blaine se movía sobre él ahora, sus besos más hambrientos, no tan cautelosos y controlados como había sido el primero. Eran descuidados, también, porque Blaine estaba tan borracho. Sus labios y su lengua sabían a alcohol, ese fuerte, amargo y picante sabor que a Kurt le disgustaba tanto. Pero la boca de Blaine contra la suya no era desagradable en absoluto. Tampoco lo eran los dedos de Blaine trazando líneas a lo largo de los huecos de los huesos de su cadera.

Kurt abrió la boca sobre los labios de Blaine cuando los dedos fríos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa y tocaron su piel desnuda. Podía sentir los latidos de Blaine contra su pecho, golpeando tan fuerte y tan rápido como los suyos. Casi por instinto, Kurt levantó las manos para entrelazar sus dedos en los rizos húmedos de Blaine, deseando más de él, deseando que siguiera besándolo, aunque sabía que era algo que definitivamente no debía desear. Kurt comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez su Coca-cola había sido alterada en la fiesta. Blaine le había dicho que lo besara hasta que estuviera borracho. Sin duda _se sentía_ borracho y sus acciones sin duda cumplían con la idea de que había sido alterada.

Sintió a Blaine moverse sobre él y luego sus caderas estaban bajando para encontrarse con las de Kurt. Kurt se quedó inmóvil al sentir la dureza de Blaine a través de sus jeans, presionando contra su muslo. Esperaba en Dios que Blaine no pudiera sentir su erección, aunque probablemente podía. Estaba tan cerca y Kurt estaba tan duro y todo lo que quería hacer era deshacerse de sus pantalones y satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Kurt se dijo a si mismo que debía alejar a Blaine, para decirle que no debían- _no podían_ – hacer esto y casi se lo dice, pero luego los dedos de Blaine lo rodeaban hacia abajo y su otra mano jugaba con la pretina de los pantalones de Kurt y perdió, perdió la capacidad de pensar correctamente, su mente nublada, su cuerpo lleno de necesidad y deseo y tantas otras cosas que no podía ni siquiera ponerles nombre teniendo la boca de Blaine recorriendo su mandíbula y persistiendo en su oreja tal como lo estaba haciendo.

"Tú quieres", dijo entre dientes y Kurt se estremeció.

No podía negar el hecho de que él también deseaba a Blaine, porque Blaine estaba haciendo cosas con él, cosas que no podía explicar, cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Cedió entonces. No podía luchar, quería esto y parecía como si Blaine también lo quisiera. Blaine estaba muy borracho, era hetero y tenía una novia, pero a Kurt no le importaba, él se ocuparía de todo eso mañana. Justo ahora, las manos de Blaine estaban empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo y sus labios arrastrándose a lo largo de su cuello y él hacía cortos sonidos como murmullos y aparte de eso, Kurt no sabía nada más, ni le importa nada más.

Abrió los ojos y el aire fresco golpeó sus piernas y de pronto sus pantalones ya no estaban. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la camisa de Blaine tampoco estaba. ¿Cómo lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta? Kurt lo medito por un instante, entonces Blaine estaba empujando su camiseta a través de su estómago, dejando al descubierto su pecho y Kurt se olvido de eso. Kurt levantó los brazos, Blaine le sacó la camiseta y la tiró a un lado. Kurt gimió cuando Blaine se dejó caer y presionó su boca contra su pecho, sus labios viajaban sin rumbo a través de su caja torácica y por encima de sus pezones, enviando pequeñas sensaciones a lo largo de la piel de Kurt y escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Los dedos de Kurt encontraron su camino de regreso a los rizos de Blaine, tirando suavemente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Blaine comenzó a moverse más abajo, sus dedos enganchándose en la pretina de los bóxers de Kurt. El corazón de Kurt latía locamente en su pecho, su cabeza mareada. Alzó las caderas para dar espacio a Blaine de que se los sacara. En un rápido movimiento, Kurt estaba completamente desnudo, el aire fresco acariciando su piel.

Kurt sólo había estado con otro chico así y aún así, nadie lo había visto nunca completamente desnudo hasta ahora. Se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando Blaine se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo hacia abajo. Sólo lo miró un par de segundos, antes de moverse para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Kurt. Puso una mano a cada lado de las piernas de Kurt. Las empujó hacia arriba, doblando las rodillas, y luego las separo.

Blaine tomó su pene en las manos, con cuidado, con los dedos rozando la cabeza y después, casi dolorosamente, poco a poco a lo largo de su erección. Entonces su mano fue remplazada por su boca y Kurt se perdió. Sus dedos enroscados sobre las sábanas debajo de él, sus piernas retorcidas y Blaine tuvo que agarrarle los tobillos para mantenerlo quieto. Fuertes gemidos escapaban de su garganta, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus pulmones respirando con dificultad. Recordó que su padre estaba en casa, entonces no estaría feliz si entrara y viera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miro alrededor y agarró una almohada y se la llevó a la boca, ahogando un gemido. No ayudó que Blaine estuviera murmurando un poco mientras chupaba hacia arriba y abajo por su pene.

Kurt se sintió cerca del borde, su estómago apretándose un poco. Movió sus caderas y Blaine se retiro un poco hacia atrás. Kurt se quejó por la pérdida de calor de Blaine, pero luego se trasladó de nuevo hacia delante, llevándolo de vuelta dentro de su boca y Kurt lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo lo golpeaba. Gritó en la almohada mientras se acercaba, viniéndose dentro de la boca de Blaine. Blaine no se inmutó, simplemente continuó chupando mientras Kurt empujaba sus caderas hacia delante para llenar la boca de Blaine, liberándose del orgasmo, hasta que no pudo moverse más.

Se dejó caer en la cama y Blaine se sacó de la boca el blando pene de Kurt. Se cayó, la mejilla apoyada en el abdomen de Kurt, respirando con dificultad, su aliento caliente sobre el estómago de Kurt.

Se quedaron así durante demasiado tiempo, Kurt tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar y fallando, porque Blaine posiblemente se había quedado dormido. Kurt se forzó el mismo con cuidado hacia arriba, fuera de debajo de Blaine. Estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse y no creía que sus piernas se lo permitieron de todos modos, así que saco la colcha de su cama y se acostó. Minutos más tarde, justo cuando estaba quedándose dormido, sintió un peso levantarse de la cama y luego el sonido de un cierre. Se obligó a abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo que Blaine se empujaba los pantalones hacia abajo. Blaine ya no estaba duro, aunque él no recordaba que se hubiera venido. Excepto que, al parecer, lo había hecho. Kurt miró el pene de Blaine por un momento. Era difícil verlo bien en la tenue luz de la lámpara. Kurt vio a Blaine quitarse su ropa interior y luego limpiarse con ella, antes de tirarlos al suelo. Luego cruzó la habitación y toco el interruptor de la lámpara, dejándolos en la oscuridad, sólo la luz de la luna deslizándose a través de las persianas proporcionaba algo de luz.

Kurt cerró los ojos cuando Blaine cruzó la habitación y se metió en la cama junto a él. Los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió los brazos de Blaine que moviéndose alrededor de su cintura, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Los cerró otra vez cuando sintió el corazón de Blaine latiendo con regularidad en su espalda, pequeños ronquidos escapaban de sus labios, dándole consuelo. Entonces se quedó dormido.

**NT: Feliz año a todos:* mis mejores deseos y bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias. quiero agradecerles una vez mas por su apoyo y aceptacion a este fic que aunque no es mio me alegra mucho que lo hagan:D nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.**

**Linni Klainer:***


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Blaine abrió los ojos y de lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que estaba duro. La segunda cosa fue que se dio cuenta que había alguien en la cama junto a él y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo se estaba empujando hacia arriba de esa persona y hundiendo su lengua más allá de sus labios. Ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y profundizó el beso, su pene cada vez más duro, luego se agachó y agarró la mano que estaba alrededor de su cadera. La movió hasta que se detuvo contra su erección, dedos doblándose para abarcarla.

"Dios, Kurt."

_Kurt_.

Saltó hacia atrás, a punto de caer por el borde de la cama, sus dedos agarrando la ropa de cama para mantenerse erguido. Miró a Kurt con horror, con el corazón golpeando salvajemente contra sus costillas. Lo golpeó entonces lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_Le había dado a Kurt una mamada._

Empezó a murmurar obscenidades en voz baja. Kurt lo miró, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Paso un largo rato antes de que hablara.

"Blaine", dijo, en voz baja. "Blaine, relájate. Recuéstate, vas a provocarte tu mismo un ataque al corazón."

Blaine volvió a recostarse, porque el recostarse sonaba bien. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y lo único que quería era recostarse y cerrar los ojos. Se sentía como si no pudiera respirar bien y no se atrevía a hablar, porque tenía miedo de lo que podría decir. Pero seguía estando duro y no iba a desaparecer pronto y tenía que resolverlo, o posiblemente podría llorar, porque todo estaba tan mal y no debía querer lo que quería.

"Blaine", dijo Kurt, mirándolo con esos brillantes y azules ojos. "Está bien querer cosas."  
Y entonces Kurt estaba llegando hacia abajo y colocando los dedos de nuevo alrededor del pene de Blaine, nunca aparto sus ojos del rostro de Blaine y Blaine simplemente no podía alejarlo.

"Por favor," susurró con voz tan baja, que no estaba seguro de si Kurt lo había oído.

Sólo lo había hecho, porque comenzó a empujar su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el pene de Blaine, pre-venida desbordándose de la punta, haciendo los movimientos de Kurt más fáciles y más rápidos. Blaine estaba gimiendo en voz baja, su respiración volviéndose más rápida con los movimientos de Kurt. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Blaine se viniera, manchas blancas golpeando su pecho y el brazo de Kurt. Kurt siguió bombeándolo hasta que Blaine hubo terminado, luego lo soltó y se agachó al suelo. Se sentó otra vez y paso su camiseta sobre el pecho de Blaine, luego a lo largo de su propio brazo.

Blaine se quedó allí mirando al techo, la realidad de todo de repente golpeándolo. Su mente no podía manejar todo. No había ninguna explicación real para todo. Claro, él había estado borracho la noche anterior, pero eso no era ninguna excusa para lo que acababa de suceder. Ciertamente no creo excusas de por qué había querido que sucediera, ni tampoco creo excusas de por qué no podía apartar los ojos del pecho desnudo de Kurt. Quería gritar. Abrió la boca, pero nunca llegó.

"Esto no está pasando", le susurró al techo.

"Me encantaría decirte que nada pasó", le dijo Kurt. "Pero pasó."

"No estás ayudando."

"Perdón."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y prometió un millón y uno de cosas si Dios, o quienquiera que estuviera allí arriba, hiciera que todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 24 horas desapareciera. Nada desaparecía.

"No voy a decirle nada a nadie", Kurt le dijo, después de un rato.

Blaine giro el cuello para mirarlo.

"¿N-no lo harás?" -preguntó, casi en susurro.

"No," Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó. Él solo debió haber aceptado y estar agradecido, pero algo dentro de él tenía que saber. "Podrías destruirme. Te he tratado como una mierda. ¿Por qué no tomas esta oportunidad?"

Kurt inclinó la cabeza y estudió a Blaine por unos pocos segundos. Blaine frunció el ceño porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

"Podría destruirte, eso es cierto", comenzó y el corazón de Blaine se hundió un poco. "Pero, yo no creo en las escapatorias, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias."

"No soy gay".

Kurt no parecía muy convencido. Para ser justos, él tenía una buena razón.

"Tal vez", dijo. "Pero obviamente estás pasando por algunas cosas en las que tienes que trabajar demasiado y, a pesar de que eres un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, creo que eres un buen chico debajo de todo eso. Así que no, no voy a decirle a nadie lo que pasó. "

Blaine sintió alivio entrando a su cuerpo, pero todo el peso no se había ido.

"Gracias", dijo para confirmar.

"No hay problema", se encogió Kurt. "Así que, ¿quieres ir a, um, bañarte? Tengo que decirle a mi papá que estás aquí-"

"Pero tú dijiste-"

"Dije que tengo que decirle que estás _aquí_. No pienso decirle lo que pasó durante tu estancia. "

"Oh," dijo Blaine, sintiéndose estúpido. Estaba tan paranoico en estos momentos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y ese sentimiento se encontraba todavía en la boca de su estómago, girando alrededor de él y haciendo que le den ganas de vomitar, sólo para deshacerse de él. Pero sabía que no se iría. Se tomó el labio inferior entre los dientes y lo mordió, apartando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

Kurt se levantó entonces y Blaine trató de apartar la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, pero no pudo resistirse a una mirada.

"Oh, no".

Kurt levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué?"

Blaine hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Ve y mírate en un espejo."

Permaneció así durante unos segundos, hasta que oyó a Kurt hacer un sonido como un pequeño gemido.

"Yo lo hice...?" Blaine bajo la voz entonces, porque era una pregunta ridícula.

"Bueno, sí", dijo Kurt, estudiando el moretón violeta en un lado de su cuello. "Yo no había tenido una heavy make out session (NT: se refiere al coqueteo, seduccion, besos y caricias entre la pareja pero sin llegar al acto sexual, perdon no encontre las palabras correctas para traducirlo) antes de toparme contigo anoche, sabes."

Blaine se estremeció al oír eso. Él todavía no podía procesar completamente el hecho de lo que había hecho lo que había hecho con Kurt. Y ahora había evidencia en forma de chupetón en la pálida piel de Kurt. Tendría que recordarlo cada vez que lo mirara por el siguiente rato.

"Estará bien", dijo Kurt, moviéndose alrededor y abriendo su armario. Hurgó en el interior y sacó unos pantalones y una camisa. Blaine lo miraba aturdido, mientras los sacaba. Era inútil mirar hacia otro lado ahora, supuso. Por último, Kurt cogió una bufanda y se la puso alrededor del cuello, cubriendo la marca. Se giró para mirar a Blaine.

"¿Ves?" sonrió, brillantemente. Blaine dejó caer su mirada. "Ni siquiera puedo notarlo!"

Blaine asintió un poco con la cabeza. Kurt lo miró fijamente durante un rato. Podía sentir la fría mirada azul sobre él pero no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, no hacia esos ojos.

"Bien," dijo Kurt, después de un tiempo. "Puedes tomar prestado algo de ropa interior si quieres."

"Tengo mi propi- _oh_. Cierto," Blaine sintió su cara ruborizándose. "Um, gracias."

Kurt le sonrió, entonces.

"Vuelvo enseguida."

Al segundo que Kurt salió de la habitación, Blaine entró en un estado de pánico extremo.

* * *

"Hey, chico", dijo Burt cuando Kurt entró en la cocina momentos después. "¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?"

Burt estaba untando mantequilla al pan tostado en la mesa de la cocina. Kurt se sentó a su lado.

"Uh, bien," mintió Kurt. "Papá, un amigo mío, bueno, realmente no es un amigo, estoy asociado con él para Inglés y ni siquiera nos caemos muy bien el uno al otro"

"Kurt".

"¿Qué?"

"Dilo!".

Burt había dejado de untar mantequilla en la tostada y estaba mirando a Kurt como si estuviera loco.

"Oh," se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, y luego continuó. "Así que este chico, Blaine, él se puso como un loco borracho y yo como que tenía que llevarlo a casa... conmigo. Porque yo era el único que no estaba bebiendo, así que era el único que podía conducir-"

"Por lo tanto, ¿tuviste que traer a este-este _amigo_ a casa contigo? ¿A dormir en tu habitación?" Burt preguntó, dando a Kurt una mirada acusativa. Había soltado las tostadas y el cuchillo por completo ahora.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. Si su papá sabía realmente lo que había pasado... bien, Kurt no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero Blaine no hubiera bajado sin un infierno de interrogatorio verbal y Kurt no quería estar allí.

"Papá," dijo él, tratando de mantener la calma, pero era difícil mantener la calma cuando pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido… "Ni siquiera es un amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Él es sólo un conocido, pero tenía que hacerlo. No sabía qué más hacer".

"¿No podías llevarlo a su casa?"

"Oí a su novia gritarle", explicó Kurt. "Le dijo que si iba a casa en ese estado, su padre le daría una paliza. No estoy seguro de que tan enserio hablaba, pero no estaba seguro de sí debería correr ese riesgo."

"¿Su novia?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y vio la cara de Burt suavizarse un poco.

"Quinn," Kurt aclaro.

"Así que tú eres amigo de este, este…"

"Blaine", asintió Kurt. "Y sí, algo así. Amigos es decir demasiado. Él es una especie de trasero". (NT: He's sort of an ass, es una frase quiere decir que es alguien muy molesto o enfadoso)

Burt se rió entre dientes, entonces y recuperó el cuchillo y el pan tostado.

"Muy bien, gracias por decírmelo", dijo, dando a Kurt una palmadita en el hombro. "Ahora ve a buscar al trasero de tu amigo y comamos el desayuno. Tengo que salir pronto".

"Está bien, papá."

* * *

"No voy a conocer a tu papá, Hummel," Blaine sacudió la cabeza, firmemente. "No me importa si es parte de los términos para mantenerte tranquilo, no lo voy a hacer."

Había terminado de ducharse y cambiarse, y estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Kurt examinando su habitación. Era muy... _elegante_, Blaine supuso. Parecía algo salido de una de esas revistas de diseño de interiores que su mamá tenia por ahí. Todo parecía coincidir y complementarse entre sí. Reconoció que Kurt era probablemente el gay vivo más estereotípico.

"Eres un idiota Blaine," Kurt le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. "Él sólo quiere saber quien pasó la noche en la habitación de su hijo, eso es todo. No es nada formal".

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Él estaba dándole la menor importancia, pero se sentía como si estuviera gritando. No podía entender lo que había ocurrido, ni por qué había ocurrido, ni por qué había querido que ocurriera. Sólo no sabía nada más.

"Sigo sin hacerlo".

"Él va a venir aquí, sabes," dijo Kurt.

Blaine frunció el ceño a Kurt, quien simplemente levantó una fina ceja. Blaine suspiró. Él no quería ver al padre de Kurt en la habitación en la que habían… hecho lo que habían hecho. Sentía que sería capaz de percibirlo con solo entrar.

"Dios, _bien_, "gimió, esperando aparentar ser lo más normal humanamente posible. "Voy a desayunar con los Hummel, ¿Satisfecho?"

Entonces Kurt sonrió con satisfacción, y Blaine se sonrojó.

"Tengo una condición."

"No estoy seguro de que estés en libertad de pedir condiciones, Blaine," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine trató de protestar, pero Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

"Estaba bromeando, te dije que no le diría a nadie y no lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?" le aseguró. "Ahora dime tu condición así mi papá puede salir para el trabajo y nosotros podremos irnos a la escuela".

Blaine pensó por un momento. La condición era que nunca hablarían de lo que había sucedido, nunca más, pero se preguntó si sería prudente pedírselo. Tal vez necesitaría hablar de ello. Tal vez le gustaría hacerlo algún día. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"No importa," dijo, sonando derrotado. "Vamos."

* * *

"Así que, Blaine", dijo Burt, una vez que estaban todos en la mesa de la cocina. Kurt estaba mordisqueando fruta, mientras que Blaine masticaba Corn Flakes. "Kurt me ha dicho que están trabajando en algo como un proyecto juntos ".

"Es una tarea, papá", le dijo Kurt.

"Bien, en una tarea. ¿Cómo va eso?" Burt estaba mirando inquisitivamente a Blaine. Kurt giro los ojos a través de la mesa. Peló un plátano y empezó a comerlo. La mente de Blaine comenzó a divagar. ¿Todos se ven así mientras comen un plátano? ¿Eran los plátanos frutas realmente incómodas que hacen a todos tener una mirada seductora mientras los comen? Blaine tragó saliva y miró a su cereal. Tenían que ser las secuelas del alcohol, sólo _tenían_ que ser.

"Um, va bien", dijo, y luego se aclaró la garganta. "Estamos por delante de lo previsto."

Este fue sin duda el momento más incomodo que Blaine había sufrido nunca en todos sus 17 años de vida. Su primera reunión con los padres de Quinn no había sido así de incomoda y eso lo hacía ya bastante incomodo.

"Eso es bueno", asintió Burt. "¿Sobre qué es este, eh, proyecto?"

" _Tarea_, papá ", suspiró Kurt. Blaine levanto la miraba, al mismo tiempo que Kurt daba otro mordisco y de repente su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de la boca de Kurt _haciéndole cosas_ a él. Esto era malo. "Y es sobre 'Jane Eyre'."

Blaine sintió al pánico volver. No había salido realmente, pero había estado inactivo mientras él trataba con la incomodidad de conocer al papá de Kurt. Ahora, estaba de vuelta con toda su fuerza. Su estómago, la cabeza y los músculos le dolían y sentía el estómago revuelto. Soltó la cuchara, porque si comía un bocado más, iba a tener que repetir el incidente de la biblioteca en la cocina de Kurt.

Burt asintió con la cabeza y se ajustó la gorra, pareciendo como si no supiera absolutamente nada al respecto. Eso estaba bien, significaba que no habría más preguntas.

"Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo que ir al garaje", Burt se levanto y ofreció una mano a Blaine. "Un gusto conocerte, Blaine."

Blaine le estrechó la mano.

"A usted también, señor Hummel," dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Burt Hummel era un buen tipo, Blaine sólo deseaba haberse conocido bajo otras circunstancias.

Burt cruzó la habitación y le dio a Kurt una palmadita en el hombro.

"Nos vemos más tarde, chico."

"Adiós, papá", dijo Kurt y Burt salió de la casa. "Debemos irnos", dijo Kurt, un minuto más tarde. Puso la cascara del plátano sobre la mesa y se levantó. Blaine se puso de pie, también.

"Sí", fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta.

"Te llevare a tu casa para que pueda llegar a la escuela en tu propio coche," Kurt le informó. "Y en tus propios calzoncillos".

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto aún después de Kurt por un minuto, luego lo siguió afuera. Le dio la sensación de que Kurt nunca, nunca le dejaría olvidarlo.

Kurt se detuvo frente a la escuela, todavía pensando en lo que había pasado con Blaine. Había fingido que no significaba nada, que podía sentarse y bromear sobre ello, pero no podía entender por qué ni cómo ni incluso qué había realmente sucedido. Y de lo que realmente tenía problemas para comprender, era por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine, por qué le había _gustado_ y por qué había querido inclinarse sobre la mesa de la cocina y besarlo sin sentido.

Tampoco sabía por qué había masturbado a Blaine esta mañana. No había querido hacerlo, pero Blaine susurro su nombre en voz tan baja y con necesidad ardiente, tanto, que algo hizo clic dentro de Kurt y tuvo que hacerlo. Quería oír a Blaine hacer esos pequeños sonidos necesitados a causa de loque é_l_ le estaba haciendo. Fue una estupidez, la verdad y Kurt no podía explicarlo, pero esto era sólo cómo fueron las cosas.

Kurt había visto el pánico en el rostro de Blaine. Había tratado de ocultarlo, pero Kurt podía verlo y supo que se estaba cuestionando todo lo que era. Kurt se lo estaba cuestionando, también. Blaine Anderson no era tan hetero como había creído al principio, incluso si iba a seguir diciéndoselo a los demás y a sí mismo, que lo era.

Kurt tomó su bolso del asiento trasero y cogió la manija de la puerta. Justo cuando empezó a tirar de la manija hacia él, su teléfono omitió un sonido de pitido: su tono de mensajes. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, temeroso de que su padre estuviera enfermo de nuevo y miró la pantalla. Alivio se disparó a través de su cuerpo cuando vio quién era.

**1 NUEVO MENSAJE DE: Blaine.**

Kurt hizo clic en el botón del centro y la pantalla se cargo para revelar el mensaje.

_Usa la puerta trasera._

Kurt se quedó mirando el texto durante más de dos minutos, y luego respondió.

_¿Por qué?_

Se preguntó si se trataba de una trampa, si Blaine se las estaba cobrando por todo lo que había sucedido. Luego otro texto llegó.

_¿Confías en mí?_

¿Confiar en él? Kurt no confiaba en él. Lo trató como basura sólo para que sus amigos siguieran creyendo que era el rudo y popular futbolista. No, Kurt no confiaba en él ni un poco. Esto era obviamente una trampa. Tomaría la puerta principal.

Empezó a abrir la puerta de su coche de nuevo cuando su teléfono hizo otro pitido. Abrió el texto.

_Tal vez "confía en mí" fue una mala elección de palabras, pero acabo de recibir un mensaje y yo como que te debo por prometer no decirle a nadie lo que pasó. __Así que, solo toma la puerta trasera, ¿de acuerdo?_

Kurt miró el mensaje durante unos pocos latidos del corazón. Probablemente le había costado mucho a Blaine admitir que le debía. Tal vez él estaba diciendo la verdad. Tal vez debería tomar la entrada trasera.

Kurt guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y salió del coche. Lo aseguro, luego dio vuelta al lado de la escuela, en dirección a la puerta trasera.

Una vez dentro, Kurt caminó por los pasillos, se detuvo un poco lejos de las puertas delanteras y efectivamente, allí estaban. Karofsky, Azimio, Puckerman y otros tres futbolistas estaban allí de pie sonrientes, vasos rojos en sus manos. Blaine le había dicho la verdad. Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de esto al segundo que dio un paso a través de las puertas traseras de McKinley High, pero verlos allí, luciendo todos amenazantes lo hizo poner todo a perspectiva. Blaine le había advertido, lo cual sólo causó en Kurt la creencia de que Blaine no era del todo malo para madurar. Tal vez lo había hecho para protegerse a sí mismo, aún así. Esto era definitivamente un progreso.

* * *

"Kurt, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente!" Rachel le dijo en el almuerzo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Sólo por esto, voy a permitir que cantes primero en el club glee mañana!"

Kurt levantó una ceja. Rachel era probablemente el humano más molesto que jamás haya aparecido en el planeta, pero estaba bien, de verdad. Con tal de no tener que escucharla por mucho tiempo.

"Así que, ¿Cómo te fue?" Mercedes pregunto. "¿Alguien se pregunto qué estabas haciendo allí?"

"No, sorprendentemente", dijo Kurt. Había sido una sorpresa, en realidad. Se preguntó por qué nadie le había pedido que se fuera. "Pero estuvo aburrido, la verdad. La mayoría de los deportistas emborrachándose y gente bailando mal".

Él no estaba mintiendo, tampoco. No vio lo atractivo de estas ridículas fiestas. Tal vez era porque él no bebía. De todos modos, había estado más aburrido de lo que nunca recordó haber estado.

"Me gustan esas fiestas", dijo Brittany, desde el otro lado de la mesa. "En una ocasión, Santana y yo nos encerramos en un armario y-"

"Está bien!" Santana dijo, interrumpiéndola. "Nadie necesita oír acerca de eso."

Todo el mundo estaba ocupado boquiabiertos a las dos porristas, la cara de Santana sonrojándose, Brittany mirando fijamente a su almuerzo, cuando Kurt sintió su bufanda ser jalada de su cuello. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente e intentó agarrarla, pero Puck la sostenía alto en el aire.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" se burló. "¿Pudo Hummel conseguirse por sí mismo un novio?"

Kurt se puso de pie y apretó la palma de su mano sobre el moretón morado en su cuello. Trató de arrebatarle la bufanda de nuevo con la otra mano, pero Puck solo se rió y lo mantuvo lejos de él.

"Entonces, ¿quién fue, Hummel?" Puck preguntó y los ojos de Kurt encontraron Blaine del otro lado del lugar. Estaba mirándole, sus ojos llenos de preocupación, una pequeña arruga en su frente. Kurt trató de darle una expresión, asegurándole que no lo diría, pero no pensó que haría un gran impacto. "Fue-"

"Lárgate, Puckerman," Kurt escuchó detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver Finn Hudson de pie. Finn era el tipo más alto que Kurt conocía y se veía muy fuerte, también.

"¿O qué?" Puck escupió.

"O le diré a Beiste sobre esos pequeños paquetes que le compras a Sandy Ryerson y entonces no te dejara jugar nunca más."

Eso pareció cambiar de alguna manera a Puck. Soltó la bufanda y cayó al suelo. Kurt se agachó y la tomó envolviéndola de nuevo alrededor de su cuello, sus mejillas de un rojo brillante. Puck frunció el ceño ante el acecho de Finn. Kurt volvió a sentarse.

"Gracias, Finn", dijo, mirando a Finn sentándose otra vez, también.

"No hay problema", se encogió de hombros. "Puckerman es un idiota."

Kurt asintió.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirnos quien te ha estado chupando el cuello?" Mercedes sonrió a su lado.

Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

"Así que " dijo Puck, ese mismo día en el casillero de Blaine. "Parece que Hummel se encontró un novio después de deshacerse de ti anoche".

Blaine miró a Puck recargarse en su casillero. Puck no se veía como si supiera algo, gracias a Dios. Blaine murmuró algo que esperaba no sonara como un sí y continuó a hurgar.

"Llamé a tu casa anoche", dijo Karofsky, junto a Puck. El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco. "Azimio y yo íbamos a iniciar una fogata y estábamos viendo si querrías venir. Tu mamá dijo que no estabas allí. ¿Dónde estabas?"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y pensó mucho, tratando de llegar a algo que pudiera sacarlo de este estúpido lío. Se sentía tan enfermo que sólo quería recostarse y dormir durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Me quede con Quinn," dijo, por fin, el corazón le latía locamente en el pecho.

"¿En serio?" Puck preguntó, mirando confundido.

"Sí", se encogió Blaine. "¿Por qué?"

Puck sabía, tenía que saber. Pero ¿cómo se entero?

"Por nada", dijo. "Hey, ahí está Hummel."

Blaine volvió su atención de nuevo a su casillero, mientras Puck y Karofsky se giraban para mirar a Kurt a través del pasillo.

"Debemos ir a preguntarle sobre su nuevo novio," sonrió Puck, los ojos brillantes. "Es la cosa educada a hacer, después de todo."

Tal vez él no lo sabía, después de todo. No sonaba como si lo supiera. Tal vez solo se estaba preguntando por qué Blaine se había marchado sin Quinn. Eso tenía que ser.

"Sí, debemos hacerlo", dijo Blaine, forzando una sonrisa, esperando que eso empujara lejos todos los pensamientos sobre él y Kurt que pudieran estar en la cabeza de Puck. Probablemente solo estaba paranoico, pero no hace daño asegurarse.

Minutos más tarde, Puck, Blaine y Karofsky estaban en círculo alrededor de Kurt, sonriéndole. Las comisuras de los labios de Blaine se inclinaron hacia arriba, pero no por mucho. Kurt lo miró angustiado y cansado. Blaine miró hacia otro lado.

"Entonces, Hummel", dijo Puck, su mano tratando de alcanzar la bufanda de nuevo. Blaine tenía ganas de llegar hasta él y empujarlo lejos, pero no podía. Estaba pegado al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Puck deslizó la bufanda del cuello de Kurt antes de que él pudiera agarrarla. "¿Quién es el afortunado?"

"Vete a la mierda, Puckerman," espetó Kurt y Blaine deseaba que no le respondiera otra vez e hiciera empeorar las cosas.

"Cállate, Hummel!" Karofsky, dijo, golpeando el casillero al lado de Kurt. Kurt se sobresaltó un poco al igual que Blaine. Estaba tan nervioso hoy. Se sentía realmente enfermo y lo más mínimo hacia que su pulso se acelerara.

"Tú no debes andar por ahí mostrando estas cosas, sabes," Puck le dijo a Kurt. "No necesitamos saber si tuviste el pene de algún chico metido en el trasero anoche, Hummel."  
Blaine se estremeció entonces, porque ¿Y si hubiera llegado a eso? Qué si las cosas se hubieran intensificado y él y Kurt tuvieron… sacudió la cabeza. Le asustaba el solo pensarlo.

"Creo", continuó Puck, dejando caer la bufanda de Kurt al suelo pisoteándola. "Que necesitamos enseñarte una lección."

"Mira, yo usaba la bufanda y así nadie podía verlo", explicó Kurt, luciendo más que un poco alarmado. "Tú me la arrebataste-"

"Te dije:" Karofsky gruñó. "_Cállate._ "

"¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con él?" Puck dijo, pensativo. "Podríamos ponerlo bajo una máquina de slushie y encenderla. O podemos encerrarlo dentro de un casillero."

Karofsky carcajeo y empezó a tirar de un casillero para abrirlo. El estómago de Blaine se revolvió. Este era un mal momento para que sintiera ganas de vomitar.

"Oh," dijo Puck, resaltando el sonido de la o. "Podríamos llevarlo a los baños y darle un lindo swirly (NT:palabra que se usa en el contexto del bulling, es sobre meter la cabeza de alguien en el retrete y tirar de la cadena)."

Karofsky estaba sonriendo como un animal ahora y Kurt sólo se veía aterrorizado, sus ojos azules muy abiertos por el miedo. Era extraño. Kurt era muy obstinado, un chico sarcástico cuando estaba alrededor de Blaine, pero en presencia de los chicos, se cayó en pedazos.

"¿Tú qué crees, Blaine?"

Blaine miró rápidamente, "¿Q-qué?", preguntó.

Kurt lo estaba mirando ahora, con los ojos suplicantes. Tuvo que apartar la mirada.

"¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con él?"

Blaine casi sugirió dejarlo ir, pero él no podía decir eso. Por un lado, se pensarían que se había vuelto blando y en segundo lugar, esto era lo que suponía tenía que hacer. Se suponía que tenía que poner a estos niños en su lugar, enseñarles donde pertenecen.

"No lo sé", dijo, entrecerrando los ojos en una profunda reflexión. Todas las cosas que Puck había sugerido parecían bastante severas. Los slushie dejarían a Kurt empapado por todo el día. Estar encerrado en un casillero tenía que ser una tortura y los swirlies* eran sin duda nada agradables. Pero Blaine tenía que elegir, porque si no lo hacía, eso significaba que Karofsky lo haría y él elegiría el más doloroso, el método más horrible. "¿Máquina de slushies?"

"Aburrido", dijo Karofsky, torciendo la cara. "Yo digo casillero."

"¿Qué tal si ", dijo Puck, con una sonrisa. "Lo encerramos aquí", golpeó el casillero y Kurt saltó de nuevo al igual que Blaine. "Y vamos a deshacernos de su bufanda para que tenga que andar por ahí todo el día, mostrando ese grande, feo y gay chupetón?"

El pálido rostro de Kurt estaba más pálido que nunca. Volvió los ojos a Blaine, casi suplicándole que hiciera algo. Blaine miró hacia otro lado. No había nada que pudiera hacer, esto tenía que hacerse.

"Claro", se encogió de hombros Blaine, su boca convirtiéndose en una sonrisa falsa.

* * *

Blaine sacó la bufanda de la basura una vez que Puck y Karofsky se habían ido a clase. Estaba cubierta de alimentos. Hizo una mueca mientras caminaba de vuelta al pasillo donde estaba su casillero. Se sentía más allá de enfermo ahora y el olor a espaguetis, o lo que sea que fuera no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo. Esta era fácil la peor semana de su vida y eso que ya había tenido semanas muy malas. Abrió su casillero, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de la noche anterior y solo de _todo lo_ que había estado tan horriblemente mal últimamente. Metió la sucia bufanda dentro y cerró de golpe su casillero. Entonces oyó los estruendosos sonidos que venían de detrás de él.

_Kurt._

Se movió hacia delante y tiró de la puerta del casillero para abrirla a sabiendas de que probablemente debería dejarlo ahí, por si acaso Puck o Karofsky se enterara, pero no podía estar allí y escuchar a lo lejos los golpes desde el interior. Se dijo que era porque estaba preocupado que Kurt le dijera a la gente lo que había sucedido si no lo dejaba salir, pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la razón. La razón era que se sentía débil en estos días, no quería hacer esto nunca más, a pesar de saber que era lo que se suponía tenía que hacer, pero a veces sólo quería no ser este chico, al que todos temen y odian, sólo quería pasar su último año sin ningún problema y hasta ahora, esto no estaba funcionando tan bien para él.

Blaine dio un paso atrás y Kurt salió, pareciendo angustiado y como si realmente no pudiera respirar bien. Los casilleros eran espacios muy apretados, por supuesto que tendría problemas para respirar.

"Uh," dijo Blaine, torpemente. "¿Estas, ya sabes, estás bien y todo esto?"

"Estoy dandi*, Blaine," (NT:*sarcasmo "Dandy" es una persona muy refinada en el vestir, con grandes conocimientos de moda), dijo Kurt, con enojo, sacudiéndose la ropa. Los ojos de Blaine se encontraron con el chupetón de nuevo y sintió que se ruborizaba al recordar que él había sido el que lo puso ahí. Esa sensación de hundimiento en su estómago era más prominente que nunca. "Ahora vete lejos de mí antes de que diga algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir."

Blaine salió de allí rápidamente.

**NT: Primero que nada perdon por la tardanza, lo se soi mala por hacerlos esperar por este capitulo pero es que ya estoy de vuelta a la escuela y eh estando tratando de acostumbrarme de nuevo despues de las vacaciones. Ademas no me pueden culpar de que Twitter me haya absorbido todo lo que va de la semana para empezar el sabado con las fotos tan sexys que salieron de Darren *creoo tener 5 dias de embarazo*, el domingo la premiere de struck by lightining el sueño de Chris hecho realidad y lo que todos esperabamos CrissColfer Everywhere! cuando Darren aparecio fue como de omg! resucite:D *dejemos de lado el que Mia fue* y sus fotos juntos y TODO perfecto. ayer los TCA que me quede esperando a Darren y a Chris de seguro seguian 'festejando' jajaja.. BTW todos se veian hermosos y Naya se llevo la noche a mi parecer es HERMOSA! y HOY los PCA! gano Leaaaa! quien se veia amazing en ese vestido rosa toda una princesa y gano Chrisss! tan lindo y perfecto como siempre me siento tan orgullosa por elllos y sus discursos de agradecimiento WOW Chris agradecio a los klainers y sabe de fanfiction omg mori con eso:$ y The New Normal tmb ganooo! Aunque no conseguimos el de mejor comedia y el de mejor fandom sabemos que para nosotros GLEE es lo mejor que nos ah pasado en la vida y recuerden 'You wanna be a loser like me' we are losers pero con orgullo *coloquen la L en su frente*3! Yaa... lo deje salir;D perdon tenia que decirlo han sido tantas cosas por procesar creo que me emocione tanto porque son de los primeros premios que veo siendo Gleek y perteneciendo a esta familia:') Y mañana pasan dos de mis capitulos favoritos de Glee en fox Latinoamerica 3x08 Hold On To Sixteen y 4x07 Dynamics Duets vuelven los GleeDays3!. Gracias por sus reviews espero actualizar a mas taradar el lunes. besos y abrazos klainers para todos:D**

**Linni Klainer:***


End file.
